Busqueda del dragon
by Nika Ericius
Summary: En el mundo: Las bestias de fuego fueron los artifices de la vida y tambien... los que la corrompieron. En esta nueva era, el mal se levantara y con ello, la dinastia de los Dragones se embarcara en una busqueda para restablecer el equilibrio (Caracteres pertenecientes a SEGA)
1. Prologo

**BUSQUEDA DEL DRAGON**

 **LA ENERGIA: LEYENDA DE CAOS Y RENACIMIENTO**

Toda la existencia es energía, que alimenta la fuerza de todo y cuya fluidez hace posible la vida.

El fuego, bendición que cayó desde lo desconocido, la más pura y devastadora manifestación de la misma. En el mundo primitivo existían 7 poderosas bestias de fuego: Dragones, que mantenían el equilibrio en el universo y la materia.

Sin embargo el mobían… temeroso de que criaturas tales compartieran el mismo espacio, fascinados y a la vez abrumados, cegados ante la verdad comenzaron su cacería desalmada en busca de gloria.

Estas enseñanzas corruptas, fueron obra de un solo perpetuador: El Dragón negro, miembro de la hermandad de los 7, ser de ambición voraz y sin límite que valiéndose de su inteligencia y artilugios, engaño a la incipiente especie para librarse de sus rivales y así…ser el único amo de tal poder.

La batalla por sobrevivir fue feroz y costosa; 2 de las magníficas bestias desaparecieron y los 4 restantes, ayudados por algunos leales lograron con esta alianza, acabar con el pecado del Dragón negro: Separando su espíritu y condenándolo a una existencia perdida, un alma errante en la tierra y el cielo, un paria.

Pero, toda gran victoria lleva consigo un gran sacrificio. Para lograr tal cometido, las bestias pagaron el precio, compartiendo el mismo final, pero dejando una última instrucción a aquellos que los habían seguido fielmente: Proteger los secretos y enseñanzas de la hermandad, contenidos en pergaminos sagrados…desapareciendo de igual forma y uniendose a la fragil mortalidad.

En cada era, un mobían nace, un espíritu apto para preservar el alma de un Dragón en su cuerpo, aquellos elegidos comparten un cruel destino y gloriosa misión: mantener el equilibrio y proteger a los débiles del mal…cuando este también renazca.

 **0-0-0**

 ***Hace 9 años**

-Ese es su legado queridos niños- el viejo Lee Song dijo a sus estudiantes-, Ustedes: que llegaron a mí en momentos de angustia y tú, mi amada nieta…han sido escogidos por los grandes Dragones para que, dentro de sus jóvenes almas, maduren, vuelvan a pisar este mundo y con ello, el equilibrio exista.

-¿Quién lo diría?, así que somos dragones ¿eh?- el pequeño azulado contesto con burla poniendo sus manos en la nuca.

-Deja las payasadas Faker- su hermano mayor dijo molesto-, el Maestro está hablando.

-Tiene razón Billy…deja de faltarle al abuelo- la pequeña secundo a Jimmy.

-Si como sea…"llamita"- continuo el chico con sus burlas.

-Te voy a…

-Lynn…

-¡Disculpe mi incorrección **Si-fu**!- la niña hizo una reverencia-, no volverá a suceder.

El anciano, acercándose a Billy, le alboroto las púas enérgicamente.

-Oiga Maestro…duele- el chico trataba de alejarse, pero la fuerza de su mano era mucho mayor.

-Me tranquiliza saber, que eres tan fuerte como alegre muchacho- volteándose, observo a los otros-, y que tienen unión entre si…algún día, serán los que protegerán este mundo, no permitan que lo que han construido se derrumbe.

 _Pero...los tiempos cambian, los niños crecen y la inocencia, se vuelve miseria y desdicha._

 _Esa, es la marca de un Dragon._

* * *

Notas del autor:

 **Trayendoles una nueva historia: BUSQUEDA DEL DRAGON, mi primer experimento en el AU y parodia del juego de peleas de 2002 "Rage of the Dragons" de Evoga y SNK.**

 **Esta, es una experiencia totalmente nueva. Debo decir que no me siento muy entusiasta al respecto...pero incluso si no es algo creativo o llame la atencion, estoy dispuesta a continuar invariablemente del resultado (Es una opinion personal e innecesaria, solo me echo porras XD)**

 **Agradeciendo a "LostHopeWolf" por su inspiracion indirecta a este proyecto, en Octubre arrancara formalmente esta historia ¿Porque?...sencillo: El siguiente mes sera exclusivamente para ASCENSO DE UN REY.**

 **LES DESEO A TODOS UN BUEN DIA...DISFRUTEN =D  
**


	2. Una decision, Un destino

**UNA DECISION, UN DESTINO**

 **Soleanna: Palacio Song**

 ***Hace 7 años**

 _Jóvenes despreocupados. Disfrutaban de la belleza y paz que aquel lugar ancestral y especial les ofrecía._

 _Una chica, con blog de dibujo y grafito en mano trabajaba en plasmar tan pacifica escena:_

 _-¿Algún día vas solo a relajarte?- hablo el chico erizo a su lado recostado en la hierba verde, y recargada su espalda en el árbol detrás de ellos._

 _-Esto es relajante para mí- contesto sentada sin detener la obra-, no es mi culpa...es tan hermoso aquí y me inspira._

 _Aquel carácter reflexivo, serio y a la vez sensible era una de tantas cosas que, sin proponérselo, enamoraban a los que estaban a su alrededor...incluyendo al joven._

 _-Bien, ¿Que opinas?- la chica le mostro su progreso._

 _-WOW...en realidad lo capturaste...se ve increíble._

 _-No exageres- golpeo juguetonamente su hombro._

 _-Marian, lo digo en serio, tienes mucho talento- hablo con una sonrisa sincera._

 _-Pues gracias, aunque no puedo compararlo a lo que ustedes hacen y aprenden aquí. No puedo creer que sea amiga de los legendarios Dragones._

 _-Oh vamos, jamás me he tomado en serio eso de ser un Dragón, esas cosas tan aburridas no me van._

 _-Bueno, no puedo discutir eso "Trasero de Tanque"_

 _-Ja, ja, ja...el señor Wilkins estaba furioso._

 _-Eres el único que le ve gracia a disfrazarse de un maestro gritando en los pasillos: "Soy el tipo más insoportable del mundo y sufro gases"_

 _-Valió la pena, aunque a mi tío Chuck y al Faker no les pareció tan divertido._

 _-Admítelo, eres un incomprendido de la comedia._

 _-Estoy satisfecho...si te hago sonreír._

 _-Billy...me avergüenzas- la joven ardilla volteo el rostro con un pequeño rubor. Su cabello pelirrojo atado en una trenza delicada, sus rasgos finos, sus hermosos ojos azules, el uniforme escolar acentuando su figura._

 _De repente, el portón del templo se abrió y saliendo del mismo, un erizo portando el mismo uniforme que los chicos, aunque parecía un año mayor._

 _-¡Jimmy!- la mujer se incorporo rápidamente, abrazo con mucha intensidad al aludido y este correspondió, para después tomar su mentón y darle un suave beso en los labios:_

 _-¿Te hice esperar mucho?_

 _-Sabes que siendo tú, el tiempo no me importa._

 _-Pues entonces, vamos. Ya termine de hablar con el Maestro así que soy todo tuyo._

 _-¿No olvidas algo?- Billy se acerco a la pareja y entrego sus pertenencias a Marian._

 _-Oh, lo siento es que..._

 _-No te disculpes, es natural que una chica se vuelva loca cuando se trata de su novio._

 _-Gracias...mira, hice esto, Billy piensa que soy talentosa._

 _-Y tiene razón... ¿Tengo suerte o qué?- el joven la tomo de la cintura y dio algunas vueltas con ella._

 _-Bien bien, te creo- Marian dijo divertida-, pero será mejor irnos, se hace tarde._

 _-Si. ¿Ya iras a casa?- Jimmy pegunto a su hermano._

 _-Aun no, entrenare un poco._

 _-Entonces, por favor avisa al tío Charles que volveré a las 10._

 _-Mis padres quieren que cenemos en casa._

 _-Muy bien._

 _-Te veo en clases- la ardilla se despidió alegre tomando a Jimmy del brazo._

 _-Hasta luego Faker- El erizo hizo un ademan con la mano y después se encamino con Marian a la salida._

 _Billy los despidió tranquilo, pero justo cuando llevaban algunos metros de distancia...su rostro cambio la expresión. No podía evitar sentirse traicionado, no podía evitar a veces odiar a su hermano. Era insano; no fue su culpa después de todo...al final la chica había elegido pero, aquel pesar sobrepasaba su control._

 _Las manos se volvieron puños, tratando de contener sus ansias homicidas, aquellas sensaciones que se amplificaban por el espíritu que moraba en su interior. Fuego broto de los mismos._

 _Solo un testigo, mudo como siempre, desde el portón observo al atribulado erizo:_

 _-(Siento tu ira, tu pena, tu castigo. Ojala pudiera ayudarte Hermano, ojala fuera a mi...a quien entregaras tu corazón)_

 **0-0-0**

 **Soleanna: Kingdom Valley**

 ***Presente**

-Majestad, la señorita Lynn a llegado.

-Adelante- el criado abrió la puerta del estudio y permitió el acceso al invitado, cerrándola justo después.

-¿Deseaba verme señoría?

-Es correcto Maestra: Primero que nada, mis condolencias por la muerte de su abuelo, era uno de nuestros más prominentes y respetados ciudadanos.

-Lo agradezco.

-Ahora, viene para mí tratar un asunto delicado. Como sabe, Soleanna es un territorio con gran tradición y guardián del poder ancestral que dio origen a nuestro mundo; donde las enseñanzas de la hermandad han reposado por cientos de años...debo decir, que la muerte del Maestro Lee me causa una inmensa preocupación por la seguridad de nuestro pueblo.

-Le aseguro, que cumpliré cabalmente con la tarea y responsabilidad que se ha legado a mi familia. Proteger Soleanna y a Mobius.

-Se que lo hará, no pongo en duda su habilidad y entrenamiento. Es una digna sucesora y portadora del sagrado Dragón Blanco, a pesar de ello...no es tarea para uno solo.

La charla se extendió por una hora más. Poco después la joven gata lila caminaba pensativa por las calles de Soleanna hacia el Palacio Song, en la parte central del parque comunitario:

-Algo malo está pasando...la muerte del abuelo es una señal- murmuraba al atravesar el gran portón del edificio.

- **Si-fu** , ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto uno de los estudiantes, quien la recibió.

-No, estoy bien. Vuelve al entrenamiento.

-¡Si señora!- con entusiasmo, el pequeño regreso con sus compañeros. Los últimos discípulos que su abuelo había admitido; apenas de 10 años y que, a pesar de la perdida, aun se mantenían firmes y dispuestos a continuar con su instrucción...aquellos niños, ahora eran responsabilidad de la joven al igual que el planeta entero.

Después de dar una ofrenda en honor a Guan-Ying, la protectora sagrada de los Song, la felina entro al salón principal del templo.

Una vez ahí, se acerco al gran altar colocado en memoria del Maestro asesinado, justo enfrente del mismo los cofres sagrados, que contenían aquellos legendarios tesoros confiados a su familia durante generaciones.

Fueron horas de meditación silenciosa, y sin embargo, pese a sus esfuerzos de buscar un modo de resolver la crisis por sí misma, solo tuvo claro esto:

-Tendré que llamarlo...tal vez no acceda, pero no tengo salida. Es el único que puede ayudarme a reunirnos nuevamente y descubrir al asesino.

Tarea más simple de decir que hacer. Desde lo ocurrido hacia algunos años, incluso con la insistencia del Maestro Song para que hicieran las paces y perdonaran, resulto inútil.

Fue un duro golpe para todos, familias fueron divididas. Los Green se divorciaron un año después de la tragedia al no ser capaces de superarla; El Tío Charles apenas y recibía alguna noticia de sus sobrinos, a los cuales no pudo informar sobre la muerte de sus padres en un accidente y Lynn, presencio como esta división entre hermanos afecto profundamente a su abuelo y a ella misma, ya que gracias al espíritu en su ser, el vacio de fracaso y soledad era más palpable.

Un sentimiento, que se negaba a morir, a sabiendas de que no sería correspondido. Pero no podía demostrar debilidad, debía tomar las riendas de la situación sin importar las consecuencias, había sido preparada desde su infancia para asumir retos y responsabilidad...la seguridad de todos estaba en riesgo.

Ya que, compartía los temores del Rey. Haciendo a un lado sus preocupaciones, comenzó a hacer algunos ejercicios de postura; entrenar solía sacar tensión y la ayudaba a pensar.

Frente al altar. Justo en el salón donde los 3, fueron instruidos por el Maestro en el Soutseiken, el arte sagrado del fuego, aquel contenido en los pergaminos que fueran entregados por las bestias antiguas como tesoro a la raza Mobiana, símbolos de protección.

Aun no sabía cómo enfrentar al pasado, pero la fatalidad era la marca, la maldición que aquellos antes que ella tuvieron que asumir con estoicismo y resignación. A diferencia de los erizos, ella no huiría de lo inevitable.

Lo aceptaría...

 _Espíritu del fuego Blanco: Sereno, valeroso, responsable, tutor y guía, inquebrantable e inflexible. Sanador, amoroso, protector._

 **0-0-0**

 _-¡Bastardo... ¿Porque no hablaste conmigo?, ¿Porque tenias que hacer algo tan estúpido?!_

 _-¡¿Acaso crees que eres el único que sufre? ...No quería esto!_

 _-¡¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes decir?!_

 _Bajo la mirada, con lagrimas en sus ojos._

 _-Gusano cobarde. Ni siquiera intentas defenderte, entonces sabes que es tu culpa... Felicidades, me venciste, me arrebataste lo único importante para mí._

 _-Estamos parejos...no gane nada, solo una tumba._

 _-No te atrevas a mencionarla. Si lo haces, vendré desde el mismo infierno y te destrozare con mis propias manos._

 _Con esto, abandono el hospital, lleno de ira...pero sobre todo, el dolor de perder todo lo que daba sentido a su existencia._

 _-Que seas feliz escoria, en lo que a mí respecta...siempre he estado solo._

 _Lo vio partir, sin valor para detenerlo. Golpeo la pared una y otra vez, sus puños sangraban profusamente, pero la culpa y el arrepentimiento jamás se irían._

 _-Jimmy...Marian...yo_

 **Bip, Bip, Bip**

El despertador indicaba mediodía. Levantándose pesadamente del sofá, en el cual cayera después de una fiesta loca en el Pent-house del Hotel "Pastoría" en Spagonia y quizá...algo de diversión nocturna con una de las invitadas, "Sonic", el novato estrella de la temporada dentro del circuito profesional de carreras independientes, fue a la cocina y preparo café. Le esperaba una tarde difícil, con las pruebas de clasificación para el gran premio de Shamar a realizarse en 2 semanas.

Esa era su vida: Correr, la adrenalina, la sensación de victoria, el reconocimiento, el exceso, la frivolidad.

Pero...jamás tendría lo que deseaba para ser feliz.

 _Tenemos derecho a rechazar el destino y seguir adelante._

 _Sin embargo, cuando un camino guía tus pasos, este te acompaña hasta el final._

 _Todos, somos parte de un propósito en este mundo._

 _Tomamos decisiones que cambian las cosas, para bien o mal._

 _Pero solo una constante existe dentro del caos:_

 _Es absurdo huir de nuestro proceder._


	3. Curiosos Encuentros

**CURIOSOS ENCUENTROS**

 **Aeropuerto internacional de Bilosanta- Adabat**

 ***Hace 8 Meses**

 _Esperaba frustrado alguna señal de su cliente. Era toda una molestia cuando desobedecía y dejaba el Hotel persiguiendo alguna fiesta o falda menor de 25 cm; aun cuando le daba a ganar sumas exorbitantes al ser la figura del año dentro del circuito._

 _-Si no fuera porque es una mina de oro..._

 _-¡Ant!- se escuchó la voz y la carrera acelerada que el sujeto dio hasta alcanzarlo._

 _-¿Acaso no tienes reloj?, perdimos el vuelo y tuve que cambiar los boletos para el siguiente... ¡Dentro de 4 horas!_

 _-Tranquilízate ¿quieres?, y no grites...tengo una jaqueca espantosa._

 _-No me digas... ¿Garganta de fuego o chica insaciable?_

 _-En realidad, fueron tres. Lástima que no quisieras unirte: sí que sabían que hacer con..._

 _-¡Agh, cállate!, soy casado ¿Lo olvidas?_

 _-Ya ya, ¿Hace cuanto que no ves a Bunnie?...seguro que ni siquiera recuerdan como bailar el "Mambo horizontal"_

 _-¿Porque tenemos esta conversación?- de repente, el coyote tomo la oreja del erizo y jalo la misma rumbo a los asientos de espera._

 _-¡Carajo Antoine, era una broma!- se quejaba._

 _-Siéntate y por favor, mantén la testosterona quieta un rato. Aun debo excusarme con los patrocinadores por desperdiciar viáticos en tus estúpidas correrías._

 _Y así pasaron las horas, debía admitir que en ocasiones era un patán. Veía a Antoine llamando y dando toneladas de explicaciones...sabía que solo era una cuestión de trabajo, pero fue su única compañía en todo el tiempo transcurrido desde su entrada en las carreras profesionales. Incluso tenia historia con su ahora esposa; habían salido durante algún tiempo y acabaron en buenos términos, el mismo los presento y en apenas unos meses ya estaban comprometidos._

 _De repente, escucho pasos veloces por el pasillo, alguien corría. Volteo para notar a una chica de pelo rosado cargando una maleta en sus manos y 3 sujetos detrás de ella...algo no estaba bien._

 _Acorralada en una de las salas de arribo sin vigilancia, no tuvo más forma de huir:_

 _-¿Así que nos dejas sin despedirte? ...eso no se hace a los amigos Pequeña._

 _-Por favor Joaquín...déjame en paz- suplicaba._

 _-No te iras, a menos que pagues lo que tu hermano aún debe. Si no tienes plata, creo que tengo una idea..._

 _-¡Fue para enterrar a mi padre!_

 _-Negocios son negocios- la empujo contra la pared. Comenzó a lamer sus mejillas de manera asquerosa y sus manos a tocar su cuerpo por debajo de la ropa._

 _La chica estaba a punto de sacar algo de su cintura, cuando de la nada un desconocido tomo al abusador por la espalda y de un jalón lo distancio._

 _-¿Acaso no sabes que le pasa a los entrometidos?_

 _-Si eres como los inútiles que dejaste vigilando..._

 _Joaquín observo como sus hombres estaban en el piso, inconscientes, sangrando por nariz y boca._

 _-Bueno... te lo buscaste idiota- saco un revolver, el extraño sin inmutarse se acercó, desarmando al tipo y derribándolo en segundos, poco después:_

 _-¿Que se siente estar del otro lado del cañón?- apuntaba justo en medio de la frente- ahora, toma a esos amigos tuyos y lárguense antes que llame a la policía...no quieres eso ¿O sí?_

 _Completamente sometido, no tuvo más opción que obedecer._

 _-Sera mejor que nunca regreses Amelia...no siempre habrá héroes que te salven- El no bajo el arma, hasta que los 3 maleantes finalmente se perdieron de vista._

 _Desarmando la pistola, reviso a la chica: una linda erizo como el, con pantaloncillos cortos y una chamarra de mezclilla deslavada, no parecía mayor de 17 años._

 _Observo su mejilla un poco amoratada, seguramente producto del forcejeo anterior._

 _-¿Te duele?- intento tomarla del rostro pero marco distancia._

 _-No- dijo con voz apagada recogiendo su maleta._

 _-Toma- el joven le entrego sus gafas oscuras- al menos, disimularan el golpe._

 _Las acepto un poco titubeante, pero aun así, agradeció el noble gesto._

 _-Muchas gracias...yo...pues._

 _-De nada...nos vemos- se retiró, era evidente que la chica aún se encontraba afectada con la situación y el que permaneciera ya no era necesario. Al verla tan vulnerable, le recordó los viejos tiempos...aquellos que desea olvidar sumergiéndose en la vida fácil de las personas normales; recordó esa cara, la de su amor perdido, la que intento reemplazar con la de miles de mujeres sin resultado._

 _-¡Sonic... Maldita sea, ¿dónde estás?!- El grito de Antoine le saco de sus memorias._

 _-Cielos... ¿es que no conoce los calmantes?- riendo de su propio chiste, regreso para escuchar un nuevo regaño._

 **0-0-0**

 **Taller mecánico: Wave Ocean- Soleanna**

 ***Presente**

-¡¿Pupa?, ¿Dónde estás traviesa?!

-Deja de gritar- un joven zorro salió de la bodega con varias cajas al hombro-, viene detrás de mí.

-Lo siento Zack- se disculpó el erizo plateado con una sonrisa-, pero en serio...no alcanzaremos el Bus.

-¿Ser tu Pepe?- una tierna voz se oyó y después otra pila de cajas dejaba asomar unas piernas rosadas y torneadas.

-Pero Pupa...eso es mucho para ti niña.

-¡No llamarme Pupa!- grito furiosa.

-Ok ok...Amy, me regañas después ¡Llegaremos tarde!

-¿Qué?- cuando la chica miro el reloj de pared, salto hecha un mar de nervios.

-¡Por Dios!- dejando los paquetes en el suelo y con velocidad envidiable, tomo su mochila y a Pepe del brazo. Salió corriendo del establecimiento:

-¡Nos vemos Zack!

-Adiós...

 **Ring, Ring**

-¿Quién será?- tomando el auricular, contesto-, Servicio Mecánico Sunshine...Oh, Hola, ¿Billy? ...lo siento, no hemos hablado en meses...Bien, tratare de localizarlo...descuida, y mis condolencias, hasta pronto Lynn.

 _Soy Pepe Rodríguez, "Silver" para ustedes. Vengo de un pueblo adentrado en la selva de Adabat. Los que vivimos ahí, desde tiempos muy antiguos solíamos rendir culto a Quetzalcóatl, la gran serpiente de jade que se elevó majestuosa hacia el cielo para alcanzar la inmortalidad...o algo así._

 _Cuando era niño, mientras exploraba caí a un agujero, que resultó ser la entrada secreta a un templo subterráneo y en un viejo cofre, se encontraba un manuscrito. Este tenía ilustradas artes guerreras hasta entonces consideradas extintas por mi gente; cuando lo tuve en mis manos, algo muy dentro de mí se sacudió de manera violenta...como una voz llamándome y una fuerza devorando mi alma._

 _Estudie en secreto cada movimiento y arte descrita en aquel papel, lo que me dio más confianza y bríos. Me sentí de manera única, todopoderoso e invencible._

 _Con el tiempo, conseguí una beca para estudiar en el extranjero. Soleanna lo tenía todo: Vida nocturna, sitios turísticos y arqueológicos llenos de historia, playas de arena blanca, chicas y más chicas... ¿Quién demonios no lo gozaría?_

 _Fue aquí, donde conocí a mi linda Amelia. ¿Cosa del destino? ...quien sabe. Llegamos juntos a la parada del autobús rumbo a la escuela secundaria de Bahía Solaris, la observaba triste y asustada, ¿Una chica tan bonita con problemas?, y que decir de ese cuerpo...así, como caballero, quise saber que le ocurría._

 _Lo que aprendí a la mala, es que Amy es de armas tomar (literalmente), sacando una llave mecánica de su cinturón, me golpeo tan duro, que salí volando como 5 metros. Después de disculparme, decidimos hablar tranquilamente, lo que era complicado, ya que usaba un pésimo español...a pesar de todo, conocí su historia._

 _Amelia Salgueiro. Al igual que yo era de Adabat, de la costa para ser exactos; del mismo modo becada y con una gran habilidad para los motores de combustión, talentos heredados de su padre y hermano mayor, mobianos honrados que sin importar su pasado en las calles y la violencia que en su ciudad era cotidiana, Vivian de manera normal, aprendiendo a pelear y sobrevivir._

 _Desgraciadamente, en un mundo como este, la normalidad es relativa. Su padre, murió a manos de la pandilla Mad Gear, maleantes con gran influencia en Mobius, al negarse a pagar protección. Su hermano Alberto, no soporto que su crimen quedara impune y tomo la justicia en sus manos, siguiendo a los asesinos por todo el globo._

 _Pero, desapareció. La única pista que Amelia poseía era la última postal que le había enviado desde Soleanna, con su mensaje acostumbrado de cada ocasión:_

 ** _"Se Forte, Bela Pupa"_**

 _Pupa...je, je, je...era un apodo algo cruel, pero bueno, aun podía sentirse todo el amor y calor de hogar en esas palabras. Ese amor, la había llevado a tomar la decisión de buscarlo; después de todo, nada la retenía en Bilosanta...todo lo preciado en su vida estaba aquí...en algún lugar._

 _Desde entonces, me propuse ayudarla y protegerla. Es muy positiva y alegre...alguien que ha conocido los golpes brutales y continua adelante, una flor, que merecía estar a salvo y seguir sonriendo...una chica que, me gustaría decir que es más que una amiga._

 _Pero...que sea nuestro secreto, ¿Si?_

Silver y Amy: Dos amigos en busca de la verdad.

 **0-0-0**

 **Spagonia: Zona residencial**

Yacían abrazados uno junto al otro, después de una mañana sumamente activa:

-¿Sabes?, deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo- Bunnie dijo coqueta acariciando el flequillo de su esposo.

-Seria genial...pero en algunos meses ya no podremos- respondió, colocando la mano en su vientre plano.

-No pensé que la noticia te excitaría tanto.

-Se lo debo al idiota de Sonic...me hizo darme cuenta de que descuido cosas importantes.

-Tiene una sensibilidad extraña, para ser un pervertido.

Los 2 rieron ante el comentario.

-¿Estas molesto? ...hablamos y estuvimos de acuerdo en esperar.

-Bunnie: no fue tu culpa el que la píldora fallara, además, ¿cómo podría molestarme?, eres mi mujer...la madre de mi hijo- dicho esto comenzó a frotar suavemente la zona.

-Me haces cosquillas- dijo entre risillas.

-¿De verdad? ...siendo así- se acercó, comenzó a dar besos de mariposa en el cuello y pequeñas caricias en sus costados.

-Basta cariño, o no saldrás de aquí...te esperan en una hora.

-Entonces, ¿Seguimos en la noche?- pregunto dócil.

-Aquí estaré- respondió.

Salió de la cama veloz rumbo a la ducha. En poco tiempo estaba listo y su esposa lo despidió en la entrada:

-Ten buen día amor- lo tomo del cuello y el de la cintura.

-Espero verte aun en esa bata.

-En realidad, compre algo un poco más...sugerente.

Se sonrojo furiosamente.

-Motivación- hablo divertida guiñando un ojo.

-Te amo, Bunnie.

-También yo, Antoine.

Un tierno beso de despedida, para dar inicio a un nuevo día.

 _Entre las cosas negativas que moran en el mundo._

 _La felicidad, es muchas veces un lujo que una meta._

 _Es por eso, que lo simple debe ser valorado mientras aun esté al alcance._

 _El amor, la familia._

 _Hay quienes comprenden esa perdida y siguen con sus vidas a pesar de las heridas._

 _Porque...nunca sabes cuando las cosas pueden cambiar._


	4. El destino reclama: Despertar del dragon

**EL DESTINO RECLAMA: DESPERTAR DEL DRAGON AZUL**

 **Spagonia: Circuito "Roffton loop"- Zona de garajes.**

 _-_ ¿Alo?, Aquí el fantástico Sonic.

 _-¿Aun usas ese eslogan?, deberías modernizarte._

-¿Que hay Bunnie?, ¿Cómo va todo?

- _Maravillosamente. ¿Sabes?, te llamo para agradecer lo que hiciste._

-Y... ¿Exactamente que hice?- dijo pretencioso.

- _No finjas, Supe de tu conversación con Antoine._

-Je, je. Bueno, me alegra que captara la indirecta.

- _Billy-_ De repente, su tono cambio por uno más nostálgic _o-, ¿Hasta cuándo?_

-No entiendo.

 _-Eres el chico más genial que he conocido. En ese entonces...hice todo para estar contigo... pero tu pasado..._

-Es el pasado- respondió cortante.

 _-No me arrepiento. Antoine es el amor de mi vida y continuo adelante...ese es mi punto... por nuestra amistad, por lo que fuimos alguna vez, por lo mucho que te quiero, hazlo_ _también._

Enmudeció un momento.

 _-Solo piénsalo, por favor. Por cierto, mucha suerte; Mi cariñito llegara pronto._

-¿Te dejo sola?... Maldición, que imbécil.

 _-A diferencia tuya, es responsable._

 _-_ ¿Me dices holgazán?

 _-Solo un poco..._

-Ja, Ja, Ja, lo sé.

- _Me llamaras antes de irte ¿verdad?_

-Como siempre, y Bunnie...

 _-¿Si?_

-Muchas gracias.

 _-Para eso están los amigos...Sonic._

-Hasta pronto- Y con esto, el erizo termina la conversación.

Al guardar su teléfono y retomar el camino al garaje, transitaba en su mente lo que su amiga había dicho. Sus conversaciones solían tomar ese rumbo; en el fondo, algunas veces lamentaba no haber correspondido con la misma intensidad los sentimientos de Bunnie...la única, después de mucho tiempo, que se había acercado lo suficiente para conocer parte de aquellos recuerdos y culpas que lo atormentaban.

Sin embargo, fue más una cuestión del corazón. Intento enamorarse: no podía negar que la chica era atractiva, muy cariñosa, divertida y que pasaron momentos asombrosos...tanto en la normalidad como la intimidad.

Al final, el pasado resulto vencedor. Admitiendo el fracaso, tomaron caminos separados y mantuvieron una relación fraterna, siendo una especie de hermanos y confidentes muy unidos.

Solo deseaban la felicidad del otro.

Aunque para Sonic, eso estaba ya lejos de cualquier expectativa.

 **0-0-0**

 **Desierto de Sao-Gobi: Shamar**

 ***Hace 2 años.**

 _Cruzaba implacable, las despiadadas dunas._

 _Buscando una solución que tal vez, nunca llegaría. Desde su nacimiento, hasta su infancia, criándose en las pacificas tierras de lo que alguna vez había sido el imperio del Dragón en Chu-nan; Johann Berskofft, ultimo heredero de la secta del "Dragón negro" y dirigente del sindicato Mad Gear desde las sombras, realizaba el aterrador viaje de iniciación._

 _Si completaba tal rito, adquiriría oficialmente el mando después de la muerte de su padre, víctima de la enfermedad y el envejecimiento._

 _Esto, no era realmente interés del muchacho. Como lo expresaron las líneas anteriores, buscaba una respuesta a las dudas que desde su niñez atormentaron su vida; Su familia, desde tiempos antiguos habían sido adoradores del Dragón Negro._

 _Se decía, que sus ancestros eran bendecidos, que sus servicios, serian recompensados con poderío y vida eterna...siempre y cuando mostraran su fidelidad hasta la muerte._

 _Pero..._

 _Todos y cada uno de sus antepasados sufrieron un destino atroz. Su padre no fue la excepción, padeciendo una agónica convalecencia...situación que se dio, justo después de tomar el liderazgo del culto._

 _¿Cómo podría el ser diferente? ¿Porque sus seguidores, su propia sangre estaban dispuestos en creer en promesas vacías?, ¿Acaso no era evidente que el mostrar devoción al causante de la desgracia Mobiana significaba la condena de sus almas por lo que les restara de vida?_

 _Según las leyendas, aquel que fuese elegido como sucesor, si llegaba al sitio sagrado: El altar de Roca Negra justo en medio del territorio, tendría un encuentro real con el espíritu paria que moraba en el mismo._

 _Ahí, se encontraba su destino._

 **0-0-0**

 **Mansión Murakami: Apotos**

 ***Hace un año**

 _-Lady Hikari, el joven Radel esta aquí._

 _-Hazlo pasar- se escuchó la débil voz de la anciana, desde su cómoda cama._

 _La mucama, permitió el acceso del invitado. Un Equidna rojo, vestido de manera formal._

 _-Buenos días mi Lady- Radel hizo la correspondiente reverencia._

 _-Por favor muchacho...nos conocemos desde que eras un crio, no necesitas etiqueta._

 _-Lo se Regi-Na- contesto usando el nombre por la que era conocida dentro de los Murakami._

 _Originarios de Soleanna, eran descendientes directos de los antiguos clanes cazadores de Dragones. Esta conexión hizo que abandonaran el reino hacia siglos, estableciéndose en la isla mediterránea de Apotos._

 _Sus miembros, eran maestros en el arte de la Psicoquinesia. Poderes que los hacían valiosos y eficientes en contra de las bestias de fuego, las cuales eran susceptibles a las habilidades mentales._

 _Radel, de igual modo era el último descendiente del clan cazador "Hormiga León", los cuales mantenían buenas relaciones con los Murakami no solo como colegas, sino como aliados militares importantes. Incluso compartiendo adiestramiento, información, hombres...hasta llegar a las alianzas matrimoniales._

 _Esto con un solo objetivo: Completar la aniquilación de los dragones, aquella tarea ancestral que asumieran desde el pasado remoto._

 _-Creo que no es necesario decirte de la perturbación que se dio en Shamar hace poco, ¿No es así?- la anciana prosiguió._

 _-Un gran poder Negativo, oscuridad...es inconfundible..._

 _-Exacto. El Dragón Negro...regresara._

 _-Hemos esperado esto por siglos. Los Dragones aparecerán...esta vez, acabaremos con ellos- Radel levanto su enorme puño en señal de desafío._

 _-Ustedes los jóvenes son tan impetuosos- Regi-Na hablo divertida-, Antes de siquiera pensar en la carnicería, hay que prepararse apropiadamente y creo que para eso, necesitaras apoyo._

 _-Pero...usted ya no..._

 _-No hablaba de mí, sino de mi nieta. La he entrenado estos últimos años para ser la próxima líder del clan y para respaldarte en esta pelea._

 _-No es necesario, puedo solo._

 _-Pues aun así lo hará- contesto terminante-, no estás en posición de rechazar mi oferta._

 _-Pero tía..._

 _-¡Suficiente Knuckles!- la vieja equidna grito, haciendo que sus ojos resplandecieran con un brillo fantasmal-, no permitiré que tu cabezonería arruine una tarea así, ¿Escuchaste?_

 _Knuckles era, su nombre de cazador dentro de "Hormiga León"_

 _-Bien...pero no soy niñera ¿De acuerdo?, si algo pasa, deberá defenderse sola._

 _A pesar de sus años, la anciana Regi-Na era respetada...y temida._

 _-Por supuesto, es una Murakami._

 _-Abuela- una voz se escuchó detrás de la puerta-, ¿Puedo entrar?_

 _-Justo a tiempo. Adelante._

 _De nueva cuenta la puerta se abrió y otra Equidna más joven apareció. Era pequeña y hermosa, a pesar de su cara seria y semblante amenazador, usaba un antiguo vestido tribal en color melón de corte largo que acentuaba sus curvas bien definidas, piel rosada y ojos lavanda._

 _-Ella es Annie, Julie-Su, dentro del clan...vamos niña, preséntate._

 _-Estoy a sus órdenes, Radel-sama- la chica se inclinó en señal de respeto-, considéreme un arma dispuesta a seguirlo y servirle en lo que desee._

 _El macho, la observaba atentamente._

 **0-0-0**

 **Spagonia: Circuito "Roffton loop"**

 ***Presente**

-"Sean bienvenidos señoras y señores a esta transmisión en vivo desde el gran circuito Roffton loop en la maravillosa Spagonia, cede de las clasificatorias para el gran premio de la gira Mobian Motors a realizarse en Shamar dentro de una semana. Los mejores corredores de todo el planeta y las escuderías más prestigiosas se han reunido para darnos un gran espectáculo...antesala de lo que será una competencia reñida este año.

Aquí Alex Kidd, trayéndoles para TV SPN todos los pormenores de este evento"

Aunque no había espectadores en las gradas, como toda prueba de clasificación automotriz tenía como regla, no evitaba que un gran despliegue de empleados, mecánicos, patrocinadores y medios de comunicación estuvieran en las instalaciones.

Todos los participantes, se encontraban en su zona de Pits, escuchando las últimas indicaciones de sus jefes Mecánicos. El corresponsal Kidd daba información sobre los corredores y estadísticas al público televidente:

-"Y ahora tenemos en pantalla, representando a SEGA LTD a Sonic Lewis. El novato del certamen y competidor a vencer en esta ocasión. Desde su irrupción en el circuito hace año y medio, este carismático y triunfador joven ha mantenido una amplia Hegemonía siendo ganador indiscutible de 5 de las 7 carreras que componen la gira mundial...se esperan grandes cosas de este corredor"

-Haz hecho un trabajo estupendo Antoine- el presidente de la compañía, que se encontraba en uno de los palcos VIP comento-, parece que a pesar de las estupideces del niño mimado, su reputación y la nuestra crece como la espuma.

-Agradezco la confianza señor.

-Veamos si mantiene ese ritmo- Contesto mientras dejaba escapar un humo denso de la boca al fumar su enorme habano.

Pasados 50 minutos, los corredores salieron con sus autos para calentar motores esperando el banderazo de salida. Nuestro amigo, conduciendo un hermoso modelo JK-540, uno de los más veloces del mercado en un deslumbrante color azul metálico, se mantenía tranquilo observando la pista, memorizando cada trazo y curva en ella.

Nadie sabía, que el secreto de su éxito en gran parte radicaba en su capacidad analítica e improvisación. En las competencias, era como una bestia cazando, acechando a su presa con sigilo y elegancia...una habilidad que el Maestro Song cultivara como ventaja invaluable en el combate físico y que también podía aplicarse a cuestiones más prácticas.

El pasado, se negaba a desaparecer.

Llegábamos a la vuelta 10, la última antes de la bandera amarilla que indicaba el inicio formal de la carrera.

A la mitad del recorrido, Sonic comenzó a sentirse mareado:

-¿Que? ...Phil, no me siento bien...Phil ¿Me escuchas?

No obtuvo respuesta del mecánico en jefe.

Casi enseguida, vio por su retrovisor como los vehículos de sus camaradas comenzaban a tambalearse fuera de control.

Uno de ellos golpeo con gran fuerza la parte trasera del auto de Sonic. Comenzó a girar frenéticamente y aunque el erizo intento maniobrar y mantenerse, al final se estrelló contra una de las vallas de concreto, no antes que el mismo rompiera el parabrisas de una patada y saltara fuera del alcance.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- menciono mientras caía al suelo arrodillado, victima nuevamente del extraño malestar.

Justo detrás, la carambola del resto de vehículos era estrepitosa y caótica. Explosiones, choques instantáneos uno tras otro...

6 autos más, en aglomeración se dirigían hacia él.

El chico reacciono a tiempo: Contuvo los autos y su inercia homicida solamente con sus brazos, empujándolo casi hasta la zona de pits y las bombas de gasolina.

Cuando al fin logro frenarlos, observo que los conductores estaban inconscientes:

-Así que... ¿Esta es la legendaria fuerza de un Dragón?...me pregunto, ¿De verdad son capaces de contener hasta meteoritos?

-¡¿Que está pasando?, ¿Quién eres?!- grito furioso.

-Francamente, esperaba que mi cacería fuera más estimulante. Una presa a plena vista es aburrida- Con esto, desde las explosiones carmesí de los autos que no corrieron con tanta suerte, un equidna rojo, de grandes puños, vestido con un traje naranja y sombrero de ala apareció.

-Soy Knuckles, Miembro del clan "Hormiga León"

-Conque, un cazador de Dragones, ¿verdad?- respondió.

-Así que nos conoces...bueno, eso ahorra tiempo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme junto a inocentes?, ellos no tienen nada que ver- señalo molesto al escenario macabro que habían creado.

-¿Inocentes dices?- suspirando sarcásticamente, respondió-, Esos "Inocentes" como tú los llamas le dieron la espalda a su pueblo hace siglos. Al volcar sus esperanzas y destino hacia unas bestias frívolas, egoístas y bastardas; son piezas prescindibles, sacrificables en pos de crear el verdadero orden que Mobius necesita.

-El Maestro tenía razón. Ustedes...son los verdaderos bastardos.

-¿Qué?- refuto furico.

-Hablas de orden, para eso, estás dispuesto a derramar sangre innecesaria... como si la vida fuera mero capricho, como si fueras el juez, como si tuvieras derecho a cegar existencias por tus ideales.

El rostro de Marian, apareció en sus pensamientos.

-Pagaras ese crimen...Desgraciado- Un aura de fuego azul cubrió al erizo de pies a cabeza y sus ojos fueron reemplazados por los de una bestia. La metamorfosis había comenzado...

-¿Tan pronto usara la forma sagrada? _(Julie-Su, ¿Puedes contenerlo?)-_ se comunicó con telepatía a su compañera mientras tomaba posición defensiva.

-( _Imposible. El espíritu azul despide energía pura, repele por completo mis ondas Psicoquineticas)_

-Entonces, será por las malas- El equidna comenzó la ofensiva con un puñetazo que el erizo detuvo con una sola mano, rápidamente lanzo una patada lateral que igualmente fue bloqueada de la misma manera. Un duelo de golpes a velocidad ráfaga comenzó entre ambos contrincantes, hasta que fueron repelidos mutuamente.

-¡Así me gusta!- grito emocionado-, ¡Eres un digno premio y la victoria será gloriosa!

-¿Porque provocar mi ira...cazador?-, Sonic hablo con una voz grave, muy distinta a la suya-, Este conflicto, solo nos pertenece, ¿Tan poco significa tu vida y la de otros?

-Si quieres la respuesta, solo vete al espejo. Utilizas a un mobiano común como vehículo para mantener tu existencia...desde este punto, me pareces más un cobarde que una bestia sagrada y a los cobardes, se les extermina ¡Dragón Azul!

-Los que son como tú, jamás entenderán realmente lo que implica equilibrio y sacrificio. Aquellos que cruzan la senda de la venganza, caen al olvido a costa de su alma...ese es el destino de un asesino.

-Tú los has dicho...

-Que así sea entonces- Dijo por ultimo.

Abriendo la boca, un enorme rugido que estremeció la tierra misma salió del erizo. Era algo inusitado, la atmosfera comenzaba a sentirse densa, un calor abrasador los rodeaba a pesar de estar en terreno abierto, aquel grito salvaje deformaba la materia a su alrededor, impregnándola con las emociones del espíritu y su portador.

En un parpadeo, Sonic desapareció. Knuckles lo busco con la mirada por todo el circuito pero eso acabo, cuando justo arriba de la zona de prensa, varios escombros de concreto cayeron y una explosión precedió la escena:

-No...¡Julie-Su!

El equidna se apresuró y al llegar al techo, el Dragón sujetaba a su compañera por el cuello, estrangulándola.

La Equidna rosada, forcejeaba intentando salir de su agarre, pateo varias veces a sus costados pero fue inútil.

De repente, los ojos de Julie-Su brillaron, al pasar esto Sonic comenzó a marearse nuevamente, cosa que Knuckles aprovecho para cargar sus puños con energía y golpear la espalda del erizo.

El golpe lo arrojo del techo hacia la pista una vez más.

-Annie, ¿Estas bien?- el Equidna se acercó.

-Soy Julie-Su- dijo entrecortado, pero autoritaria-, No lo olvides.

Una llamarada se levantó desde el suelo con intención de impactarlos, pero valiéndose de sus instintos, los cazadores saltaron y lograron evitarla. Corrieron desde lo alto, esquivando los ataques de fuego hasta que, juntos bajaron y por detrás patearon al mismo tiempo.

Pero, Sonic dando la vuelta inmediatamente, bloqueo los golpes con ambos brazos.

Canalizando fuego a esas extremidades, daño las piernas de sus contrincantes quienes a causa del dolor se alejaron, pero las quemaduras eran demasiado serias para poder moverse, haciéndolos tambalear,

-Estamos en un lio- Knuckles dijo tranquilo.

-Lo sé, ¿Qué hacemos?- Julie-Su respondió.

-Atacarlo con todo, te daré tiempo...prepárate.

-Bien.

El macho se rodeó de una onda de energía cian, al hacerlo de sus enormes puños con picos, una especie de guanteletes en forma de garras filosas tomaron forma. Sin perder tiempo el cazador comenzó la ofensiva, la cual era esquivada aparentemente sin problemas; pero conforme la pelea continua, su velocidad y reflejos resultan afectados por lo que cada golpe de Knuckles se acercaba más a impactarlo.

Instantáneamente, las letales armas del cazador se transforman nuevamente en una espada de energía, la cual blande sin ninguna dificultad a pesar del tamaño y cantidad de poder que en apariencia requiere:

-Esta es la espada de la justicia- El equidna dice-, aquella que fue capaz de destruir a un Dragón hace milenios.

-La temible espada del Nort-artico, el arma del legendario héroe Sigfredo- responde el erizo.

-Exacto. Y reclama otra víctima.

Knuckles continua con su feroz embestida, un golpe que roza al Dragón por milímetros causa una cortada poco profunda en la mejilla, prueba de que las leyendas no mentían al decir que existían armas capaces de herir a un dragón, al ser forjadas con energía espiritual pura.

Usando su capacidad analítica, descifro en que consistía la estrategia de los cazadores. Volteo por unos segundos para percatarse que Julie-Su, concentraba todo su poder mental para lanzar un ataque poderoso.

Pero, no lo suficientemente a tiempo...

- _¡Magic Comet!_

La enorme Psico-bola salió disparada con un simple movimiento de frente. Impactando con toda su fuerza, el erizo cubrió su cuerpo con tanto fuego como le fue posible y aunque minimizo el daño, el ataque lo dejo bastante agotado.

-(No puedo seguir con esta pelea, habrá mas victimas)

Decidido a terminar, canalizo en segundos una enorme cantidad de energía y con un movimiento de manos:

- _¡Blue Rage!-_ lanzando un golpe especial, 3 flechas de fuego fueron arrojadas.

Knuckles intercepto una de ellas con su espada, Julie-Su repelió la siguiente con una barrera Psico-quinetica, pero la última, cargada a máxima potencia venció ambas defensas en un pestañeo y los cazadores, fueron envueltos en fuego intenso...sin embargo, no letal.

Cayeron al suelo, con quemaduras en cada parte del cuerpo.

Al verlos finalmente derrotados, Sonic se relajó. Dejando de lado la forma de Dragón, se acercó a sus enemigos para interrogarlos pero de repente, una lluvia de dagas se aproximó, cubriéndose nuevamente de energía repelió cada impacto con golpes y patadas a súper velocidad.

Distracción que fue aprovechada por 2 desconocidos, para cargar con los equidnas y huir del lugar.

Cuando termino, el erizo observo triste el resultado, toda la destrucción sin sentido que el simple hecho de poseer un espíritu sagrado en su cuerpo causara.

Las sirenas acercándose lo devolvieron a la realidad.

Era momento de escapar.

En otra ubicación cercana, los soldados del clan Murakami cargaban con sus superiores y les practicaban tratamientos de emergencia, Lady Regi-Na, en silla de ruedas observaba molesta a los jóvenes:

-Les advertí que atacar al Dragón Azul es peligroso, ¡Insensatos!

-Era una oportunidad invaluable Abuela- Julie-Su defendió-, Estaba solo y...

-¡A CALLAR!- Exigió-, ¿Que tienes que decir ante este fracaso, Radel?

-Asumo toda la responsabilidad, lamento haber expuesto a su sucesora en tal riesgo- contesto.

-Supongo que no importa- la anciana Equidna continuo-, Ahora ya lo han visto con sus propios ojos: ese erizo uso gran cantidad de técnicas Soutseiken de alto nivel, su alma y la del dragón tienen una sincronía única jamás antes vista, ni siquiera la _Shadow Sword,_ una de las armas más poderosas del planeta pudo resistir su poder...enfrentaron a una de las más fuertes bestias de fuego. Ha sido la antesala de lo que será una terrible batalla.

 **0-0-0**

En distintos puntos del planeta, los portadores restantes pudieron compartir las emociones que el Dragón azul experimentara en Spagonia:

-Billy...- Lynn, desde el dojo miraba al cielo con preocupación.

-¿Pepe?, ¿Pasa algo?- Amelia pregunto al erizo plateado, que de la nada cambio su actitud mientras caminaban al comedor para almorzar.

-No...Es solo que...

-¡Silver, cariño!- el grito de una chica, los alerto de inmediato.

-Genial...Paula de nuevo- Amy respondió fastidiada.

-No estarás celosa mi bella Pupa ¿O sí?

-¿Que dijiste?- la eriza lo encaro sacando un enorme martillo.

-No...Nada, Amelia- contesto asustado, poniendo sus manos en actitud de rendición.

 **Station Square- Estacionamiento "Lake Avenue"**

 **-** ¿Shadow?- Una voz velada se escuchó detrás del mencionado.

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió.

-Llevo 5 minutos diciéndote que tu próximo rival ya fue anunciado. Hay 8 mil si ganas.

-Tsk, pan comido- Quitándose la gabardina, camino con gran aire hacia el lugar del encuentro.

-¿Que le ocurre?

 **0-0-0**

 **Spagonia- Zona Residencial**

-Por favor que este bien...por favor que este bien- Bunnie, corría de un lado a otro buscando las llaves de su auto para ir a Roffton Loop, al enterarse por las noticias del ataque.

Cuando al fin dio con ellas y llego a la entrada, se sorprendió al ver en su umbral a Sonic, con Antoine en hombros:

-Antoine...oh mi amor- la conejita acaricio el rostro de su esposo inconsciente llorando de alegría y alivio.

-Está bien, pero no despertara en un buen rato- el erizo dijo divertido a la vez que cansado.

-Billy, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ...por dios, estas herido.

-Es largo de contar- Sonic respondió mientras colocaba al coyote en el sofá.

-Tenemos toda la noche, siéntate mientras voy por el botiquín.

Y así, fue como relato lo ocurrido a Bunnie sin misterios, ya que sabía de antemano quien era realmente.

-Al final, el pasado me alcanzo...-culmino con tristeza.

-No te culpes-trato de consolarlo-, Salvaste a muchos, no quiero ni imaginar si las cosas hubieran llegado más lejos.

-Nadie debe sufrir o ser víctima...yo...no podría...

-Shh- la dulce chica, beso con ternura la nariz de su amigo- No lo hagas otra vez... Todos cometemos errores, sin embargo hay que aceptar nuestra naturaleza y continuar adelante, siempre erramos...pero hay solución mientras exista vida.

El erizo, la observo a los ojos agradecido.

-¿Ya lo sabe?- hablo de repente.

-¿Que?

-Soy un Dragón, puedo sentir los corazones, incluso el de una vida nueva- respondió sereno.

Entendiendo, contesto.

-Si...no tienes idea de lo feliz que esta, puede que no lo planeáramos, pero es lo mejor que nos ha pasado.

Tomando la mano de Sonic, la coloco en su vientre con el notorio sonroje del erizo, pero al escuchar nuevamente el latido tranquilo del pequeño ser que crecía, una paz indescriptible lo envolvió.

-Mi bebe te debe que su padre siga con vida, me asegurare que tanto Antoine como el jamás olviden que siempre contaran con la amistad del Gran espíritu creador de nuestro mundo: El sagrado Dragón Azul, que traerá equilibrio y felicidad.

Al escuchar las palabras llenas de confianza y esperanza de Bunnie, Sonic se libró un poco de la carga...el destino comenzaba a tomar forma así que, lo deseara o no, debía enfrentar el pasado y sus dolorosos recuerdos.

Porque, el no hacerlo sería la condena de seres inocentes, como la criatura que su amiga daría a luz muy pronto...

Un mensaje a su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos, al revisarlo tuvo la confirmación de que, había tomado la determinación correcta en el momento justo:

-Creo que...Antoine deberá dar una muy convincente explicación, lamento dejarle el trabajo pesado una vez más pero...es hora de volver.

 _Espíritu del fuego Azul: Inteligente, feroz, arrogante, iracundo, amigo y defensor, el que arrastra dolor y defiende la vida, Gentil y noble._

Mirando por la ventana al sol que languidecía dejando paso a la noche, Una nueva misión en busca del equilibrio dará inicio.

 _ **Escondo los sentimientos en mi corazón**_

 _ **Analizándolos solo, en la oscuridad**_

 _ **Con cada paso esperando un nuevo amanecer**_

 _ **Mi mirada será inquebrantable.**_

 _ **Quiero ser una persona capaz de enfrentar**_

 _ **Cualquier destino, sé que lo hare**_

 _ **El pasado no volveré a mirar.**_

 _ **Siguiendo mis instintos yo sé que,**_

 _ **Voy a lograr sobrevivir**_

 _ **Y si no dejo de buscar sé que,**_

 _ **La respuesta encontrare**_

 _ **Quiero volver a sentir, sin dudar**_

 _ **Con claridad todo entender**_

 _ **Sé que podre llegar, ir más allá**_

 _ **De cualquier límite.**_

 _ **Escucharas mi voz, gritar: ¡Nada me detendrá!**_

 _ **Hasta que se haga realidad**_

 _ **Lo que algún día soñé...**_

* * *

Notas del Autor:

 **Y cumpliendo con las actualizaciones prometidas del mes, aqui tenemos el nuevo capitulo de BUSQUEDA DEL DRAGON.**

 **Un nuevo viaje en busca del equilibrio perdido en mas de un sentido comienza para nuestro protagonista principal, junto la aparicion de nuevos personajes: Knuckles y Julie-Su, caracterizados como los cazadores Radel y Annie Murakami de la version original.**

 ***Regi-Na y los soldados Murakami, hacen referencia a la historia original publicada por Archie sobre la "Dark Legion" como parte de los origenes de Julie-Su (mayores datos en Sonic Wikia)**

 ***La cancion que se expresa al final, pertenece al cover creado por Carla Costa de "SkyReach", opening de "Akame ga kill"-primera temporada- que pueden apreciar en Youtube o mi Fanpage de facebook.**

 **Sin mas por el momento, espero que tengan una buena lectura.**

 **MUY BUENAS TARDES A TODOS...DISFRUTEN =D**


	5. Retorno: Carretera de recuerdos

**RETORNO: EN LA CARRETERA DE LOS RECUERDOS**

 **Spagonia: Casa matriz de "SEGA LTD"**

 ***2 semanas después del ataque**

-¡¿Que estupidez es esta?!- refuto el presidente furioso-, Primero ese suceso extraño, cancelan la gira por indagatorias y ahora... ¿Se larga? ¡Antoine!

Aquel personaje observaba al representante:

-Señor, después de todo la competencia fue suspendida y mi cliente a acumulado vacaciones. Considero que ayudaría a nuestra imagen que se alejara de los reflectores un tiempo.

-Hicieron esto sin mi autorización, y encima no da un lapso para volver. ¿Pretenden que este conforme?

-Entendemos la posición tan complicada y espera compensarlo así- el coyote entrego un folder al presidente-, es una sedición de derechos de nombre. El señor Lewis entrega enteras las ganancias que se recauden a partir de esta fecha, así como el departamento y bienes que ha acumulado en estos años. Solo conservara una cuenta bancaria abierta con su verdadero nombre y su primer auto, todo avalado ante notario.

El empresario revisaba cada uno de los documentos, sorprendido de la cantidad de dinero que literalmente, le entregaba sin objeción.

-No sé qué oculten, pero supongo que esto remedia las cosas...un poco. En cuanto a ti, sabes lo que significa: volverás a tu puesto en el departamento de recursos humanos a partir del lunes.

-Sí señor.

-Retírate.

Antoine dejo la presidencia, lamentando un poco regresar a la sombra de ser otro empleado de oficina con muchas ideas y ningún apoyo. Gracias a Sonic y su prestigio, había llegado a la cima y encontrado una pareja, a quien amaba más que nada... ¿Seguiría a lado de un hombre que no podía darle más la vida lujosa a la que estaba acostumbrada? y algo más importante: ¿Que sería de ellos con un bebe en camino?

Saliendo del edificio, se encontró con Bunnie, esperándolo pacientemente y con la sonrisa más hermosa. El corazón le dio un vuelco... No concebía seguir sin ella, pero no la culparía si lo abandonaba, debía pensar en su bienestar y el de su hijo.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto acercándose y abrazándolo.

-Todo bien, al menos como esperábamos. Le regalo una fortuna así que, seguro aceptaría.

-¿Y tú?

-Me esperan en la oficina el lunes- suspiro, bajando la mirada.

-Cariño... ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, no te preocupes.

-No mientas- dijo Bunnie-, Sé que te preocupa nuestro futuro, sé que no era justo pedirte que renunciaras a esta vida de glamour y éxito pero, Entiendes porque ¿Verdad?

-Lo hice porque me lo pediste, pero Bunnie... esto de los dragones... soy un mobiano practico, que vive aquí en el presente, no me pidas que entienda cosas más allá de mi capacidad.

-Lo sabemos Amor- le tomo el rostro con delicadeza-, Escúchame: Sonic... Billy, me dijo de tus temores, soy tu esposa... y te amo, en las buenas y las malas, estaré contigo.

-Pero... ¿Como...?

-Es un espíritu sagrado, recuérdalo: Nos conoce más de lo que nosotros mismos.

Sorprendido de que el erizo, se anticipara a sus dudas y hablara con la chica al respecto, siempre le resulto una cualidad extraña considerando su carácter narcisista. Pero supuso que aquello que le contaron al despertar en su sala era verdad... Dentro de ese loco, existía un ser superior, uno de los creadores de la vida en Mobius.

-Así que...El Dragón Azul ¿eh? ... Y aun así, ¿Te casaste conmigo teniéndolo a el?- dijo curioso.

-Encontré a alguien mejor... que me ama y me hace inmensamente feliz.

-Bunnie...- lo beso con pasión y el correspondió sin dudar. Fue su manera de hacerle saber sus pensamientos; fuera lo que fuera, lo enfrentarían juntos.

 **0-0-0**

 **Cafetería "Paso del viajero"- Ruta 578**

 ***7 días después...**

Esperaba en el estacionamiento la llegada de su amigo. Le había tomado semanas localizarlo, pero el ataque al circuito de Spagonia resulto una pista valiosa.

Fue muy obvio que lo evitaba a propósito, pero estaba seguro que esto y la noticia de la muerte de su Maestro lo haría salir de su escondite, aceptando encontrarse.

Muy reservado sobre el pasado, así era como lo recordaba...

 **0-0-0**

 **Soleanna**

 ***Hace 3 años**

 _Miles Prower fue un jovencito muy inteligente. Criándose en los barrios costeros a lado de su madre y padre, ex- miembro del ejército, que valiéndose en su experiencia en el manejo y reparación de maquinaria militar, abrió un pequeño taller tras su retiro del servicio activo._

 _Miles, demostrando tener gran habilidad desde pequeño, era la mano derecha de su padre. Esto claro no descuidando sus estudios._

 _Su inteligencia, le abrió paso a ascender grados rápidamente. A los 12 años, fue recibido en la academia "Oblivion", un instituto privado._

 _Siendo un niño entre adolescentes, paso lo inevitable. Burlas y maltrato eran la rutina diaria del chico, hasta que alguien al fin se levantó en su defensa._

 _Su nombre era William Lewis, el payaso del curso. Becado por recomendación de la familia Baker- Song, una de las más importantes del reino, atleta sobresaliente y popular._

 _Aunque, esto no los hacia cercanos. Siendo personalidades paralelas y sin ningún punto en común, la convivencia era nula._

 _Pero esto, cambio de golpe..._

 _El zorrito regresaba de otro día en el colegio. Al llegar al taller, donde lo esperaban para trabajar en algunos pendientes, un vehículo desconocido con un símbolo extraño se encontraba estacionado en la entrada. Se mantuvo cerca, escuchando una conversación intrigante que su padre sostenía con otro individuo:_

 _-¿Y qué opinas de la propuesta Amadeus?, mis contactos afirman que no hay mejor mecánico, con conocimientos en manejo de artillería y equipo de combate._

 _-Eso no es verdad... hay otros más capacitados, como Robotnik, a él le interesaría mas tu oferta._

 _-Oh, pero ya es parte de la nómina. De hecho, estoy aquí por recomendación suya...después de todo fueron compañeros._

 _-Estoy retirado. No tengo intenciones de volver a trabajar en máquinas de guerra... ahora solo me dedico a autos, lanchas y Barcos- fue su respuesta._

 _-¿Y... que hay del chico?_

 _-Zavock, no- Amadeus lo miro furioso._

 _-Recuerda Prower, no estás en posición de amenazar...ya nos veremos- aquel enorme personaje rojo salió de lugar._

 _Miles se ocultó rápidamente detrás del contenedor de basura del Taller, observando como abordaba y salía disparado. Al entrar, su padre se encontraba inclinado pesadamente sobre una de las mesas de trabajo, taciturno y con la mirada baja._

 _-Papa, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto._

 _-Si. Terminemos, hay que entregar antes de las 7- Amadeus se dio la vuelta sin mirarlo._

 _La situación fue similar durante la cena. Apenas probaba bocado o hablaba con Rosemary, su mujer. Miles, cada vez que abordaba el tema del desconocido durante los días siguientes recibía evasivas._

 _Lo único que pudo intuir, es que se trataba de algo relacionado con sus años en el ejército._

 _¿Chantaje tal vez?, quizá el sujeto conocía su secreto. Se mantenía en esas cavilaciones después de otro día de escuela, cuando 2 desconocidos lo sometieron por detrás y amordazaron, subiéndolo a un transporte de carga._

 _Hubo un testigo del secuestro, decidido, siguió al vehículo usando una velocidad inusitada en sus piernas. El entrenamiento tendría que esperar._

 _Llegaron a las afueras de Soleanna, al distrito industrial conocido como "Dark Arsenal". Un antiguo conglomerado de fábricas automotrices que en recientes fechas había sido reabierto gracias al apoyo de la empresa "Black Fire" y su presidente: Wolfgang Berskofft._

 _Aunque por dentro, distaba mucho de ser una simple manufacturera. Enormes construcciones de acero, amplias rampas de carga y lo más relevante: Maquinaria militar por todas partes._

 _El sitio, era en realidad una base con fachada inofensiva._

 _Cuando el chico reacciono, sometido por sus captores, tuvo enfrente al de hacia días y otro más; un anciano pequeño y de apariencia decrepita:_

 _-Aquí está el mocoso Maestro, ¿Qué hay de Prower?- Uno de los secuestradores dijo._

 _-Aún se resiste- respondió-, si no nos da lo que queremos, será su reemplazo._

 _-¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué le han hecho a mi padre?_

 _-En realidad nada...aun. Veras, el señor Prower trabajo como agente especial una temporada; su misión era desenmascarar una cedula rebelde infiltrada en las fuerzas del reino y a sus líderes, que planeaban un golpe de estado- inicio el anciano._

 _-Tu papi- prosiguió el secuestrador-, Nos arruino la fiesta entonces, y a nuestro jefe...bueno no le hizo gracia._

 _-Pero lo importante, hizo muy bien su labor. Descubrió la identidad de la mente detrás de todo y guardo celosamente esa información por órdenes del rey en persona. Después, fue dado de baja- continuo Zavock._

 _-Como escuchas chico. Queremos la investigación; nos tomó tiempo encontrarlo pero gracias a la ayuda de Robotnik, un amigo en común, fue más fácil- finalizo el viejo._

 _-Serás nuestro seguro. Si Prower no habla...lo habrás imaginado ya ¿no? ¡JA JA JA!- una risa maniaca se escuchó de su captor._

 _-Zazz, Zomom, Prepárenlo- Zavock ordeno._

 _-Pero, tengo hambre- refuto el otro._

 _-Oh, vamos ya gordo._

 _-¿A quién estas llamando gordo?_

 _-A ti, ¡Muévete!- concluyo Zazz._

 _Mientras tanto, en la zona de seguridad del complejo..._

 _-No veo porque a nosotros nos toca vigilar- otro de aquellos extraños, bajo y pálido decía con un dejo de fastidio._

 _-Porque es la única tarea de la que no te quejarías tanto- su compañera contesto, sentada en el panel de control limándose las uñas._

 _-¿Quieres dejar eso de una vez?, se supone que debes revisar conmigo los monitores._

 _-Ustedes los hombres son tan brutos. Una dama siempre esta lista y elegante._

 _-¿Y a qué viene?_

 _-A que lo mejor sería que observaras el monitor 45, Zor- respondió sin desviar la vist_ a _a su manicura._

 _Enfocando la vista en dicho aparato, un chico de al menos 15 o 16 años se encontraba oculto tras un montículo de chatarra pegado al estacionamiento:_

 _-¿Y ese?, ¿Cómo evadió los sensores y la alarma?_

 _-No tengo idea. Pero es una monada, se nota que será un adulto bastante atractivo._

 _-Oh cállate- Zor tomo el radio pegado a su lado-, Maestro Zik, Zavock, tenemos un intruso cerca de la entrada._

 _-"Pues deténganlo torpes"- El enorme rojo dijo con molestia._

 _-Entendido... bruto- el apático murmuro._

 _-Anímate. Te quejabas del aburrimiento ¿no?, pues esta es la oportunidad perfecta de calentar- Zeena se puso en el suelo con coquetería._

 _-Bueno, tienes "algo" de razón. Demos la bienvenida de lujo al mocoso._

 ** _En la ensambladora principal..._**

 ** _-_** _Oh- El anciano actuó perturbado._

 _-¿Que ocurre Maestro?_

 _-Vaya sorpresa inesperada. Detecto una entidad poderosa... solo he tenido esta experiencia en un lugar, frente al amo._

 _-¿Dice lo que creo?_

 _-Un dragón. Justo aquí..._

 _Mientras tanto, el intruso seguía pasando de incognito. Desde que observo como esos extraños sujetos cargaban con el chico zorro que era el bufón escolar, el instinto le dicto que había problemas._

 _Siendo por naturaleza alguien en contra de las injusticias de cualquier clase, no puso en juicio actuar. Seguramente el Maestro Lee, su nieta y odioso hermano mayor lo fastidiarían con sus preguntas. Solo pensarlo le daba migraña._

 _Suspiro ante la idea..._

 _-Qué pena que no la pases bien- una voz rara hablo por detrás. Cuando volteo, un enano pálido se encontraba sentado tranquilamente._

 _-¿Pero que...?_

 _-Hola. ¿No sabes que los niños no deben curiosear en lugares peligrosos?- Una chica verde y alta apareció justo al frente._

 _En ningún momento advirtió su presencia._

 _-Bien chico, hora de recibir el castigo que damos a los Husme-asuntos._

 _-¿Husme-asuntos? ¿Esa palabra existe o eres analfabeta?- respondió con sarcasmo._

 _-Tenemos un cómico... ¿Te crees listo?_

 _-Seguramente más que tu compadre._

 _Zeena se tapó la boca, riendo a escondidas._

 _-Te quitare lo chulito a golpes, erizo entrometido._

 _Zazz y Zomom, cumpliendo con las ordenes ataron al indefenso Miles a una maquina extraña. Una especie de ensambladora miniatura con muchos brazos mecánicos:_

 _-Te verás encantador como un robot- el payaso del grupo afirmo._

 _-Aunque preferiría que fueras un Sándwich de zorrito con queso derretido._

 _-Guac... ¡Ya vámonos albóndiga! dejemos que pase tiempo con su "papi" antes del gran final ¡JAJAJA!- con una risa maniaca, ambos dejaron la habitación._

 _Del otro lado, el chico noto igualmente a Amadeus. Lucia como víctima de una cruel tortura: golpeado, con un ojo morado y sangrando por nariz y boca._

 _-¡Papa!- Miles forcejeo para aflojar los amarres._

 _-No... Es inútil. Están hechos de Nylon y Fibra metálica, te cortaras si continuas- dijo con dificultad._

 _-¿Porque no hablaste conmigo? ¿Porque te hacen esto? ¡Contéstame!- demando fuera de sí y con lágrimas._

 _-Nunca quise involucrarlos. Temía que el pasado los alcanzara pero ya no importa...Miles escúchame por última vez: Si logras escapar, busca a tu madre y vayan al Palacio Song inmediatamente, ¿Entiendes?_

 _-¿Palacio Song? ¿Ese templo viejo en medio del parque central?_

 _-El Maestro Lee es un buen amigo y los protegerá. Hijo... perdóname, eres listo y sabrás actuar, cuida de Rosemary por mi ¿sí?_

 _-¿Pero qué dices?, No te rindas... ¡Saldremos!_

 _-Los quiero- con esto, Amadeus se desvaneció. Había soportado consiente solo para dar lo que en apariencia, era la última instrucción a su hijo._

 _-Papa..._

 ** _En el estacionamiento..._**

 _Evadiendo con gran agilidad, el erizo enfrenta la inusual técnica de sombras de Zor. Al ser un sitio cubierto, la oscuridad le ofrecía una amplia ventaja para los inexpertos poderes de Dragón del chico:_

 _-Ríndete, ¿quieres?- El sujeto bostezaba recostado en el capote de un auto-, esto del "Corre y te alcanzo" comienza a aburrirme._

 _Buscando llevar las cosas a campo abierto, fue a toda velocidad hacia la salida. Pero entonces, una enorme bola de chatarra obstaculizo su camino:_

 _-No no, tú iniciaste la fiesta jovencito. No sería educado dejar plantados a los invitados- Zeena hablo recargada de igual modo sobre los restos de metal que rodeaban el lugar._

 _-"¡Dejen de jugar grandísimos payasos!"- la voz de Zavock retumbo en los altavoces-, "¡Ese mocoso es un Dragón!"_

 _-(Demonios)_

 _-¡¿Que?!- gritaron a la vez._

 _-"Captúrenlo vivo. Son órdenes del amo"_

 _-Así que un Dragón. Se pone cada vez mejor- la chica verde afirmo._

 _-¿Como saben de los Dragones? ¿Quiénes o que son?- cuestiono el erizo._

 _-Si claro. ¿Como si fuéramos a responderte? ... bien fenómeno mobiano ya escuchaste ¡Hora del armamento pesado Zeena!_

 _-Con gusto._

 _De golpe, 2 enormes mechas entraron demoliendo pilas y paredes del área. Acompañados de cientos de pequeñas máquinas de combate: Los Bandnicks, creación de Robotnik._

 _Levantando los dedos en ademan de señalar, apuntaron a su blanco:_

 _-¡Al ataque!_

 _A su orden, los disparos laser comenzaron la ráfaga mortal. Viéndose en la necesidad de usar el máximo poder, el joven rompió la barrera sónica, golpeando a los robots que se acercaban aprovechando la confusión para atraparlo._

 _Pero eran superiores en número. Uniéndose a la ofensiva los gigantes, era evidente que las cosas no resultarían bien de continuar._

 _-(Me dejara exhausto, pero no hay remedio)_

 _Tomando una Inhalación profunda, soltó un gran rugido cuyo estruendo no solo hizo corto circuito en las maquinas, sino paralizo a los oponentes causándoles un intenso dolor._

 _Viendo la oportunidad, escapo hacia la parte central de la fábrica._

 _-El rugido de Dragón tiene las mismas propiedades y efecto que la caracola cacofónica. Esa clase de debilidades solo las conocen los que tuvieron acceso a la investigación de Prower- el Maestro Zik deducía-, lo han preparado bien, demasiado bien._

 _-Fue el Maestro Song. Eso es seguro- Zavock comento._

 _-Hay mucho potencial sin explotar. Ese poder ayudara al amo a madurar más rápido; será mejor unirnos al resto...es joven, pero sigue siendo un Dragón._

 _-Zazz, Zomom: vayan a la planta principal- el enorme rojo se comunicó con el resto-, Zor, Zeena ustedes también. Nos reuniremos ahí._

 _-"¿Qué hay de los Prower?"- Zomom pregunto._

 _-Olvídalos. Si atrapamos al Dragón no importara; nada detendrá la destrucción de este patético mundo._

 _-"Enterados"- contestaron al unísono._

 _Respirando con dificultad, el azul intentaba recuperar energía. Siendo una técnica física sin perfeccionar, usar el rugido lo debilitaba más de la cuenta; si le ponían las manos encima no estaría en condiciones de dar una pelea decente._

 _Su misión de rescate se había vuelto una encrucijada por la sobrevivencia. El Maestro le advirtió de aquellos que en la historia, buscaban destruir a los Dragones así como todo lo relacionado a su poder: Los cazadores, la secta del Dragón negro etc._

 _Lo que hacía que el papel del chico zorro tuviese menos sentido. ¿Acaso se trataba de otro Dragón? ...imposible. Lo habrían detectado desde el principio; todo el asunto era cada vez más enredado y misterioso._

 _Dejo sus indagatorias de lado cuando capto el olor de otro mobiano... 2 para ser exacto. Cerrando los ojos, concentro su mente para escuchar los latidos del corazón. Algo imposible para criaturas ordinarias pero no para entidades como un Dragón._

 _Lo consiguió. Un acelerado ritmo cardiaco le guio hacia lo que parecía un laboratorio bastante zafado. En las 2 mesas centrales se encontraban el dueño del corazón y otro, inconsciente:_

 _-¡Papa! ¡Despierta! ¡¿Me oyes?!- Miles seguía forcejeando, pero los amarres no cedían un solo centímetro._

 _-Ya cálmate- el joven Dragón dijo con dificultad-, vas a hacer que nos maten._

 _-¿Lewis? ¿Tú que haces aquí?_

 _-Aclaremos algo "Miles"- respondió haciendo comillas con los dedos-, te dije que mi nombre es Billy._

 _Comenzó a desatar las ataduras del zorro._

 _-Y en cuanto a tu segunda pregunta. Salía de detención cuando vi que esos tipos te arrastraban a una camioneta, los seguí y aquí estamos._

 _-Jamás he entendido porque te arriesgas por mí... no somos amigos._

 _-No es por ti niño. No soporto a los bravucones que tratan a otros como basura, digamos...que tengo mucho que pagar._

 _Liberándolo, el zorrito corrió hacia la mesa opuesta pero fue detenido por Billy._

 _-No hay nada que hacer- dijo._

 _-¡Es mi padre! ¡No pienso dejarlo!_

 _-Ve detenidamente. Hay un cable cruzando entre nosotros y la mesa; seguramente conectado a un detonador, hálalo y saldremos volando._

 _En efecto, aquellos individuos se anticiparon a un posible escape, decididos a no dejar cabos sueltos que comprometieran su objetivo._

 _-No me importa, el viene con nosotros._

 _Miles decidido fue de nuevo, pero siendo tomado bruscamente del brazo por el erizo, un golpe certero en su abdomen lo dejo noqueado._

 _Billy, sosteniéndolo y cargándolo con cuidado sobre su hombro, escucho una voz cansada y susurrante._

 _-Gracias... por favor, sácalo._

 _-Lo hare, lo prometo._

 _-Cuida de el...Dragón Azul. Fue un honor servirlos, su vida, la de todos, están en sus manos._

 _-¿Cómo es que...?_

 _-Pregunta a tu Maestro... Ahora váyanse._

 _Asintiendo, Billy corrió nuevamente. Decidido a cumplir con la voluntad de un padre, un sentimiento que recién experimentaba al lado de su tío y Maestro._

 _En su carrera, le extraño no encontrar más obstáculos. Era una trampa, pero tenía que aceptar el riesgo o los 2 caerían en sus garras._

 _Cuando llego al derruido estacionamiento, busco algún vehículo de escape. La mayoría destruidos en su pelea anterior, entre escombros encontró una motocicleta en buen estado; usando los trucos que le enseñara su padre biológico logro encenderla._

 _Colocando a Miles en su espalda, sostuvo con fuerza el brazo rodeándolo en su cintura y con la mano libre, el volante:_

 _-Espero hacer esto con tantos problemas encima. Resiste, ya vamos a casa._

 _Arranco. Saliendo sin problemas de la fábrica, de repente disparos salidos de la nada, comenzaron a trastabillar el transporte con los adolescentes en él._

 _Billy evadía a vuelta de rueda lo mejor posible. Zavock sobre un enorme "Caterpillar", maquina similar a una oruga los seguía detrás:_

 _-¡No escaparas Dragón! ¡Alimentaras al amo!- volvió a disparar._

 _El erizo continuaba la huida. Pero justo al frente un "Hawkant", bandnick gigante en forma de búho con Zor sobre su cabeza los esperaba._

 _-¡Esto me animara un poco!- lanzando proyectiles esféricos, fue momento de una nueva evasión._

 _A pesar de su juventud, el chico parecía un conductor experto al escapar con técnica de ambas trampas._

 _-¡Zeena, hazlo!- Zor grito cuando la motocicleta se escurrió por debajo del robot._

 _-Bien, ya escuche...- apareció de un salto, de las esferas sorpresivamente salieron amarras laser que tomo; girando y lanzándolos como balas olímpicas con suma facilidad, al caer al suelo explotaron._

 _Ahora, con llamaradas de fuego rodeándoles el erizo tuvo que exigirse al máximo. Por desgracia la situación lo superaba._

 _Las cosas no acabarían ahí..._

 _Zomom, sobre una formación montañosa dio un salto abismal. Al caer, la roca se desquebrajo causando un derrumbe; Billy atento a la acción, no tuvo más que acelerar a fondo para ganarle el paso a la avalancha._

 _Logro su objetivo, sin embargo el motor exploto debido al exceso de trabajo. Rápidamente cargo a Miles y salto antes de derrapar._

 _Al caer sobre el camino, una patada sorpresiva por la espalda lo empujo. Logrando estabilizarse con el zorrito aun en sus brazos, Zazz y el Maestro Zik lo recibieron:_

 _-Me di cuenta. Eres rudo de roer chico, mis felicitaciones al Maestro Song por educar a tan talentoso luchador._

 _-Maestro, deje la admiración y encarguémonos de la sabandija ¡Mis puños hormiguean!_

 _-No costara. Esta demasiado exhausto para defenderse._

 _-En ese caso...- Zazz comenzó la pelea. Cada golpe y patada fue bloqueada por Billy, buscando alejarlos del zorro al cual había colocado antes sobre el asfalto; Pero fue inútil, el cansancio sobrepaso a su voluntad cayendo hacia atrás sin devolver un solo ataque:_

 _-Decepcionante- Su oponente lo tomo por el cuello-, ¿Y esto es un Dragón? ¿Un espíritu creador? ¡Bah!_

 _-No todo es lo que parece- Zik también se acercó y con su bastón, golpeo con brusquedad la mejilla._

 _Los ojos del erizo, brillaron con un azul intenso._

 _-¿Lo ves? El Dragón en su interior solo espera para desatar su furia. Hay un gran poder, el poder que el amo necesita._

 _-Lo tienen- los otros 3 se acercaban con tranquilidad._

 _-Claro que si estimado alumno. Ahora traigan a Prower y larguémonos- Zik ordeno._

 _-Ya escucharon- Zavock secundo._

 _-¿Y porque yo?- Zor se quejó._

 _-Aqui vamos otra vez...- Zeena completo el cuadro._

 _De la nada, otro rugido incluso más impactante que el anterior retumbo en toda el área. Los 6 extraños cayeron al suelo sufriendo del mismo efecto de dolor y parálisis._

 _Haciendo acto de presencia 2 jóvenes más. Un erizo negro y una gata lila, el chico cargo al prisionero sobre su espalda:_

 _-Eres un idiota sin remedio Faker. Debes llegar a los entrenamientos- reclamo._

 _-No espera...Miles- dijo con cansancio._

 _-Lynn se hace cargo. Hay que sacarte de aquí._

 _-No dejen que huyan- Zik intentaba incorporarse._

 _-No te molestes anciano. Estarás así un buen rato; si tu o tus hombres se acercan de nuevo a mi familia los enviare al infierno... ¡Es la promesa de un Dragón!- amenazo._

 _-Jimmy lo tengo- Lynn se acercaba con Miles-, esta inconsciente y con algunas cortadas pero nada grave._

 _-Bien._

 _Sacando un radio de onda corta del bolsillo, se comunicó._

 _-Estamos todos._

 _Dicho esto, un helicóptero descendió. Bajando una escalera de cuerda los chicos, cargando con los heridos dejaron el lugar ante la mirada impotente de los 6 desconocidos._

 _Nos trasportamos a Soleanna. El zorrito despertó asustado en una elegante recamara y sobre una cómoda cama. Recordando rápidamente los sucesos antes de desmayarse, dejo el cuarto buscando ubicarse y saber de su padre._

 _Al salir al pasillo, reconoció el arbolado del parque central comunitario asomándose por el exterior. Caminando una vez más llego después de mucho al Dojo, donde voces conocidas salieron al paso:_

 _-Ay...ten cuidado._

 _-Basta. No es mi culpa que hagas tonterías._

 _-Déjenme en paz. ¿Qué querían? ¿Que lo dejara con esos?_

 _-No es la intención, sino que fueras solo, Tarado._

 _-¿Quieres pelear Faker?_

 _-¿En tu estado? solo perdería el tiempo._

 _-¡Aun puedo patearte el trasero donde sea y cuando sea! ...¡Auu!_

 _-No muevas el hombro. Tendrás ese esguince al menos una semana._

 _-Dan una mala impresión a los invitados- un Lince anciano anuncio al grupo-, Entra joven Prower, eres bienvenido._

 _Todos voltearon a la entrada._

 _-¡¿Que es todo esto?! ¡Quiero respuestas! ¡¿Dónde está mi padre?!- grito fuera de control._

 _-Rosemary, por favor._

 _La madre del chico apareció tras el Maestro._

 _-¡Hijo!- corrió en el acto, abrazándolo con fuerza._

 _-Mama... ¿Qué pasa?, dime- dijo con voz quebrada._

 _-Maestro Song, se lo imploro. Yo no podría... No ahora- la mujer rompió en llanto._

 _El lince, se inclinó tomado al joven de los hombros:_

 _-Este es el palacio Song. Por generaciones, un lugar de paz donde aquellos que deseen conocer la verdad de la vida y la creación han encontrado refugio._

 _Amadeus, fue uno de tantos alumnos que tuve el honor y dicha de entrenar. Cuando maduro, se unió a las fuerzas de Soleanna al servicio del rey._

 _Por años, su Majestad y yo hemos tenido sospechas de un culto llamado "Secta del Dragón Negro" como la cabeza detrás de cientos de organizaciones terroristas y delictivas como el cartel "Mad Gear" o los "Deadly Six" que te secuestraron._

 _Amadeus se ofreció voluntario para infiltrarse en dichos grupos y averiguar quién es el líder. Cuando obtuvo la información, tu madre le notifico que esperaba un hijo._

 _Tu padre, temiendo por sus vidas se reservó el decirnos el nombre del cabecilla augurando las represalias. Considerado alta traición, pero tomando en cuenta sus años de servicio leal fue dado de baja sin llevarlo a corte marcial._

 _En nombre de nuestra amistad, compartió parte de sus averiguaciones sobre contactos, fuerzas y debilidades de los grupos involucrados. Conocimiento que he legado igualmente a mis estudiantes: Los hermanos Lewis, Jimmy y Billy y a Lynn, mi nieta._

 _Me hizo una última solicitud. Que si algún día, nuestros enemigos llegaran a encontrarlo, les diera asilo y protegiera._

 _Es por esto que tu madre y tu están aquí... aunque no del modo que planeaba- concluyo el relato dando una mirada molesta a Billy._

 _-¡Pero dejaron a mi padre con esos monstruos! ¡¿Cómo puede decirse aun su amigo?!- retiro con brusquedad las manos del Maestro-, ¡Lo abandono! ¡Como lo hizo el ejército! ¡Como lo hizo el rey!, ¡Lo arrastraron a su estúpida cruzada y... puede estar muerto!_

 _El erizo azul se levantó del suelo. Fue hacia Miles y abofeteo:_

 _-Escucha. No sé quién fue tu padre, de lo que estoy seguro es que no era idiota._

 _Cualquier cosa, fue su elección. Así como decidió no decir una palabra a sus superiores sabiendo lo que pasaría, así como decidió poner a la familia antes que a sus ideales, así como decidió quedarse atrás para que sobrevivieras._

 _Aquí, el único ingrato y cobarde... ¡Eres tú!_

 _-¡¿Tu que sabes?!- lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas y salió corriendo._

 _-¡Miles!- Rosemary intento alcanzarlo._

 _-No. Déjalo solo, es mucho que asimilar- El Maestro la detuvo._

 _Asintió..._

 _-Billy, fuiste muy cruel- Lynn reclamo._

 _-Pero necesario. Hizo lo correcto- Jimmy defendió._

 _-Es fácil decirlo, pero el tenía un padre que amaba. Son los que no lo entienden._

 _-Puede ser- Billy continuo-, pero ya no está...tiene que ser fuerte de ahora en adelante, por su madre y el mismo- los hermanos se miraron con comprensión._

 _La chica, de igual modo entendiendo ese lenguaje sin palabras tomo la mano del erizo azul._

 _-Bien, lo arreglo. Ahora es parte de la familia ¿No abuelo?_

 _-Así es querida._

 _-Esa es mi Blaze- le guiño el ojo con descaro._

 _La felina, sonrojada y molesta le propino un puñetazo en la boca del estómago sacándole el aire._

 _-Odio ese nombre..."Sonic". Ya vengo- Lynn se despidió._

 _-Deja de reírte bruto...- el chico decía a Jimmy mientras este carcajeaba sin control._

 _Llego lo que parecía un hangar. Ahí, reposaba el helicóptero que los trajera desde las afueras._

 _Viendo tal máquina, una como tantas que reparaban en su taller, Miles no pudo evitar llorar._

 _-Es un obsequio del rey. No lo usamos a menos que sea necesario- Lynn se acercó haciéndole compañía._

 _-Es una pesadilla. Quiero despertar..._

 _-Pero es la realidad. Billy tiene razón y es preciso que lo aceptes._

 _-Debió dejarme con él, era mi padre... no tenía derecho._

 _-¿Y abandonarte a tu miseria y debilidad? eso es algo que como Mobianos y Dragones no podemos hacer. Nuestra obligación es proteger la vida._

 _-¡¿Entonces porque no lo salvaron?!_

 _-Porque él no quería ser salvado. El quería que vivieras por él y tu madre; ese es el principio de la verdad: la vida es lo único que importa. Cuando alguien renuncia a ella por voluntad no hay elección sencilla, solo te resta dejar que las cosas pasen._

 _Era un pensamiento demasiado complejo, aun para un coeficiente como el suyo._

 _-Nosotros conocimos la dicha de crecer a lado de personas que nos aman, Billy y su hermano no. Su padre es un ladrón cualquiera que golpeaba a su madre y a ellos también. La pobre mujer vivía aterrada, incapaz de confrontarlo o proteger a sus pequeños. Los alejaron de influencias tan negativas trayéndoles a Soleanna, su tío Charles es bueno y les ha tomado tiempo abrirse y confiar en otros._

 _Billy se siente culpable de no haber hecho nada para defenderse o a su familia. Es un trauma con el que debe despertar cada día y quizá nunca supere, pero es fuerte. No cambiara el pasado, solo sigue adelante así que ambos, enfrentan sus demonios de diferente manera... solo se tienen el uno al otro ¿Entiendes?_

 _Le vino esa frase a la mente:_

 _"digamos... que tengo mucho que pagar"_

 _Tranquilizándose, respondió._

 _-Gracias, pero no se tu nombre- confeso avergonzado._

 _-Lynn Baker. Solo dime Lynn, mucho gusto Miles- ofreció un saludo amable y cortes._

 _En el Dojo, Billy atendía sus heridas por su cuenta:_

 _-¿Quién te dijo que un vendaje se coloca así?- La voz de Miles lo hizo darse vuelta._

 _-Nadie. Pero echando a perder se aprende- contesto regresando a su tarea._

 _El zorrito se agacho frente suya. Tomando el rollo de tela, comenzó a colocarlo alrededor de su espalda._

 _-Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de salvarme... más veces de las que recuerdo._

 _-¿Sigues molesto?_

 _-Por supuesto. Nunca te perdonare el que dejaras a mi padre pero...sé que no fue sencillo. Debe ser duro, crecer sin el amor del tuyo._

 _-Lynn te conto... bocona- dijo._

 _-Pero gracias a eso puedo entender lo que hizo por ambos. Sera difícil continuar sin él, pero lo he decidido: Quiero saber la verdad, la razón por la que esos tipos hicieron esto, si su sufrimiento valió la pena. Sé que obtendré respuestas si me quedo aquí._

 _-Te lo advierto. Lo que paso este día no es nada, nuestras vidas son más complejas de lo que parece y cosas peores pueden venir._

 _-Lo dijiste. Amadeus Prower sabía y a pesar de eso fue fuerte y digno...soy su hijo así que no lo decepcionare, sea lo que sea: Viviré y continuare adelante._

 _Mirándolo con una naciente admiración y respeto, el erizo azul ofreció su palma en ademan de saludo:_

 _-Pues bienvenido a la familia hermanito. Confieso que tus 2 colas siempre me han parecido simpáticas así que de ahora en adelante te llamare..._

 **0-0-0**

-¡Tails!- un grito cercano lo saco de sus recuerdos.

Dando una sonrisa afable, el zorro saludo desde el estacionamiento al conductor de un auto Barracuda modelo 77 con motor modificado. El primero que construyeran juntos durante su estadía en el Palacio Song.

Descubriendo una pasión compartida por la velocidad y las carreras. Combinaron el conocimiento mecánico del chico junto al instinto y buen gusto del erizo azul para convertir una chatarra en aquel vehículo único y veloz.

Esto los hermano, de una manera que con Jimmy no había sido posible. Sintió mucho su partida el año siguiente hacia Mercia para establecer a Rosemary lejos como parte de un plan que Miles había cosechado para lograr su meta.

Se quedaría al menos 2 años. Tiempo suficiente para desaparecer cualquier rastro o presencia de la familia Prower en Soleanna y abrazar una nueva identidad, usando el alias que Amadeus adoptara en sus años en el ejército.

Cuando el incidente de Marian ocurrió. Fue al único que notifico su salida del país para unirse al circuito profesional, costumbre que mantuvieron siendo al que llamara para saber de su familia y amigos.

El auto se detuvo. El conductor bajo, quitándose las gafas negras mirando con nostalgia y alegría a aquel rostro familiar:

-No pierdes la costumbre. Sabes que ahora soy Zack, no somos tan jóvenes para sobrenombres.

-Si si, Zack Sheppard no es un nombre tan guay como crees. Para mí siempre serás Tails, mi hermanito.

Expresando la frase con la frescura e inocencia de antaño. El zorro no evito abrazarlo con fuerza, lo que deseaba hacer al regresar hacia tanto.

-Te extrañe Sonic- dijo con voz tomada.

-Y yo a ti, copiloto- respondió correspondiendo a la efusiva muestra.

-Ya basta o me harás lloriquear- el erizo lo retiro con delicadeza-, supongo que diste conmigo gracias a lo que paso en Spagonia.

-Nunca has sido bueno evitando problemas- expreso con sarcasmo-, no tomo mucho darse cuenta que tenías que ser tú.

-Pues bien. Ponme al tanto.

-Tenemos tiempo. Soleanna es un camino muy largo así que, ¿Te parece si lo hacemos divertido?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hubo una razón para citarte en la ruta más abandonada: ¡El último en llegar al puente, invita la comida de un mes!- de inmediato, subió a su vehículo y dejo el estacionamiento a toda velocidad.

-¡Oh no! ¡No lo harás Tails!- imitando la acción, Sonic arranco con gran estruendo.

-¡Esto es lo mío!- grito desde su asiento dándole alcance-, ¡Soy el más veloz aquí!

-¡Palabras! ¡Demuéstralo Lewis!- desafiante, acelero para adelantarlo de nuevo.

-¡Me las pagaras! ¡Soy Billy, mocoso malcriado!

-¡¿No que Sonic?! ¡Vaya bobo!

-¡Ya verás!

-¡Ja ja ja!

Los autos corrían en libertad. Mucho paso desde que hicieran una carrera solo por diversión.

Ambos sentían el calor de hogar. Al fin juntos, de la incompatibilidad a la amistad fraterna; compartiendo esa simple alegría de la única manera posible: en la velocidad de un camino abierto, con posibilidades, nuevos amaneceres y esperanzas.

En la carretera de los recuerdos: 2 hermanos al fin... mano a mano.

* * *

 **Primera de 2 actualizaciones cumplida =D**

 **No tengo mucho que decir hasta la siguiente XD, asi que solo les comparto el Soundtrack que inspiro esta entrega atrasada: "Speed Demon" de Michael Jackson perteneciente al album "Bad" de 1987 el cual como siempre les recuerdo, pueden checar por su cuenta o en mi Fanpage de Facebook.**

 **¡Nos leemos en la siguiente actulizacion!**

 **FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA...DISFRUTEN :)**


	6. Soleanna al desnudo

**SOLEANNA AL DESNUDO: PERSONALIDADES EXPLOSIVAS SE REENCUENTRAN.**

 **Departamento- Barrio costero "Water Palace"- Soleanna**

La radio despertador sonó en la estación predilecta. Como la costumbre mecánica que se adquiere, la chica, una eriza de púas cortas y desperdigadas por la almohada bosteza y estira con una sonrisa, lista para su labor de fin de semana.

Sale de la cama. Usando pantis ajustadas y un top cuyos tirantes se deslizan haciendo notar un busto no tan prodigo pero no menos sugerente; entra a la ducha para asearse y correr, ya que debe abrir el taller en lugar de su amigo y jefe el cual llegaría tarde, según su mensaje del día anterior para recibir a un conocido que se alojara una temporada.

En media hora, esta lista. Tomando un desayuno relámpago de cereal y jugo se encamina a pie hacia la zona de la playa; no sin antes detenerse frente al aparador del restaurante de la calle siguiente para verificar su apariencia. Más que nada, que aquellas gafas oscuras que cuelgan en su cuello a manera de amuleto, símbolo de una extraña bondad recibida de un desconocido estén debidamente colocadas.

 **Puente peatonal- límites de Soleanna.**

-Debe ser extraño volver, considerando como te fuiste- Zack afirmo al erizo azul desde sus respectivos asientos.

-Admito que extrañaba la vista. Decidí vivir en Spagonia porque los paisajes son parecidos.

-¿Nunca has pensado regresar a Green Hill?

-No hay porque. No después de lo que me contaste.

-Recuerda visitar a tu tío. Deben hablar.

-Lo sé.

-Y que pagas el almuerzo- dijo con suficiencia.

-Ok… solo aviso, que te deje ganar.

-Si claro… vamos al taller y hablaremos tranquilos.

Los autos, dejaron el puente adentrándose a la ciudad.

 **En Water Palace...**

 **-** Es hora de otro día de ganancias- la pajarita saca con orgullo el letrero de su local.

-¡¿Porque pierdes el tiempo?!- grita desde el suyo la competencia-, ¡Como si alguien usara X-Gear en la playa! ¡Tonta!

-¡Mira quién habla! ¡La que se debería rendir eres tu Marine! nadie viene a tu taller desde que Zack llego al vecindario.

-¡Soy mil veces mejor ingeniera que ese puberto sabelotodo!- La mapache refuto.

-Además, con el nuevo "atractivo" del sitio es obvio que lo preferirán. Mejor no fastidies porque estas aburrida.

-¡Repítelo si te atreves Cacatúa!

-¡Soy Golondrina, rata de cola anillada!

Acostumbrados a los alegatos mañaneros de las rivales comerciales, loas turistas y lugareños pasaron de largo.

Soleanna rebosaba como cada día de temporada vacacional. Con el festival del Sol en puerta, todos los barrios desde las villas de gente rica y la aristocracia hasta los habitantes del bosque, el desierto y la costa destilaban alegría, listos para dar una grata impresión a sus miles de visitantes.

En la comodidad de su vehículo, Billy se empapaba de ambiente en el país donde paso su adolescencia. Era una mezcla de emoción y tristeza al recordar también lo que perdiera: Su familia, la mujer que amaba y la historia trágica que llevo a su muerte.

De repente, alguien grito desde la acera:

-¡Miren, es Sonic Lewis!

Una multitud se arremolino sobre el auto.

-Sera tardado- Zack se recargo resignado sobre el volante, mientras el erizo se dejaba llevar por la frivolidad nuevamente.

 **En Water Palace…**

 **-** Listo. Líquido de Frenos, ajustar bujías, cambiar paneles y tablero. Ser 8 mil- entrego la respectiva factura al cliente para su revisión.

-No hace falta. Confió en tan capaz y hermosa mecánica- el dueño del vehículo hablo con galanura-, dile a Zack que espero el presupuesto de las partes que prometió conseguir.

-Bien señor Pops

-Ehh… es Pips, pero llámame como quieras. Nos veremos- subiendo de inmediato, la encargada salió a despedirlo. Por detrás, uno de tantos audaces que se declararan admiradores de la novata del barrio, se acercó para abrazar su cintura y constatar las curvas que resaltaban a pesar de su playera azul holgada y chaleco de mezclilla; desafío absurdo que tendrá sentido en un momento.

Acostumbrada a insolentes así, la chica se dio la vuelta. Barrio la pierna del atrevido y sometió con la rodilla en su espalda; levantando la coyuntura del brazo a punto de dislocación.

-¡Esta bien, me rindo!- el playero gritaba muerto de dolor y pánico, huyendo una vez fue liberado.

Las risas de los paseantes y vendedores ambulantes no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Amy 25, idiotas 0!- un voceador anuncio.

-Me pregunto hasta cuándo. Si ella no les da una paliza es su guardaespaldas…el erizo extravagante- la dueña de la florería de la otra calle comento.

-Siempre deseamos lo que no podemos tener- un viejo lobo montado en una bicicleta exclamo al paso-, ¡Oye fiera! ¡Toma, para pasarte el mal rato!

Lanzándole una mandarina que cargaba en su cesto, Amy la atrapo en el aire.

-¡Gracias!- la eriza se despidió del amable conductor de bicicleta mientras se alejaba.

Esperando alrededor de hora y media. Al fin dejaron la avenida principal y llegaron a la bifurcación que dividía los distintos caminos de Soleanna: El camino del canal, donde se localizaba la zona elegante además de la villa real. Construcciones que emulaban a la ciudad de Venice, pueblo de leyenda que los fundadores desearon recrear.

Fue ahí, donde el erizo y el zorro se conocieron además de pasar grandes ratos. El Palacio Song se erigía en el parque central, muy cerca de la Residencia real de verano.

La parte media era el camino "Salvaje", la que llevaba a la zona intermedia y atractivos naturales como White Jungle, Dusty Desert o Kingdom Valley. Donde la mayoría de habitantes y turistas se concentraban para disfrutar de centros comerciales, museos, restaurantes, cafeterías y la vida bulliciosa de una ciudad tan multifacética.

El camino a seguir era la última bifurcación: "Bahía Solaris", la ruta directa hacia la costa, bautizada en honor del Dios protector de Soleanna según mitos antiguos y a quien se dedicaba el festival próximo a celebrarse. Ya que la zona del canal y la bahía estaban en el mismo punto geográfico compartían similitud en arquitectura, sin embargo los edificios o casas en general eran de un blanco resplandeciente que junto al mar, la navegación y el folclore daban un espectáculo único, alegre, contrastante.

Water Palace era el barrio más popular. Teniendo la playa a unos pasos, además de centenares de fuentes y caídas de agua cristalina; toda la afluencia de lugareños como turistas resulto ideal para establecer un negocio de ingeniería. Un nuevo taller donde al igual que en el de su padre, se reparaban motores y vehículos de todo tipo: desde los típicos autos y motocicletas, hasta lanchas, barcos, veleros, incluso aviones.

Zack no había malgastado el tiempo. Durante sus años en Mercia pulió sus habilidades, trabajando en centenares de empleos relacionados a su área. Adquiriendo también conocimientos en programación y robótica.

Todo parte de su preparación para llegar a aquella verdad que mencionara en el pasado.

-Supongo que eres el mecánico número 1 de la playa- el erizo menciono sarcástico.

-Eso creo. Me vi en la necesidad de contratar ayuda, el trabajo se acumulaba.

-¿Y es bueno tu ayudante?

-Muy bueno. Se hace cargo del asunto automotriz mientras yo atiendo los trabajos a gran escala y clientes regulares.

-Ahora eres todo un empresario. Como pasan los años…

-Que guasón. Estamos cerca, unas calles más…

En aproximadamente 15 minutos (tiempo incluido más tráfico) llegaron a la pasarela turística. Donde los locales de souvenirs, renta de equipo y transporte marítimo, talleres de arte y reparación además de negocios comunes se congregaban.

Dando pequeños rodeos, finalmente se divisó el letrero del "Servicio Mecánico Sunshine". Bajaron, estacionándose enfrente de la amplia cornisa de entrada.

-Como primer comentario: el logo de tu local es terrible, ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Un payaso diabólico?

-Fui yo… ¡Y cállate Billy!- el zorro grito con las mejillas rojas-, sabes que no dibujo bien.

-Claro. Por eso yo era el de diseño y tú el mecánico- se ufanó.

-¿Viniste a burlarte o a hablar?- Zack entro echando lumbre.

-Oh vamos hermanito… ¡Bromeo!

-No te soporto.

-De acuerdo. Lo siento Zack- el erizo le dio alcance tomando su hombro-, pero…estoy muy contento de estar aquí…contigo.

Volteo para ver, la expresión tranquila y sincera de su amigo.

-Lo sé – suspiro relajado-, ven y te muestro el lugar.

El interior era más espectacular. Varias zonas de reparación especializadas, una sección de la pared donde colgaban llantas o rines de tamaños y modelos variados, estantes con cajas de material y herramienta, la puerta de la bodega donde se almacenaban las piezas de uso y pedidos especiales y justo arriba, la oficina de gerencia.

-Fiuuu…vaya que no bromeabas al decir que te expandirías en grande- Billy admitió.

-Lo que hago involucra más espacio. Ven al área automotriz, me llegaron piezas nuevas y raras que le vendrían de perlas a nuestro bebe- señalo al Barracuda.

-Eso si me gusta. Oye… desde que entre no he visto a tu famoso asistente.

-Debe estar afuera. Llego una camioneta de uso rudo que necesitaba mucho mantenimiento; hay que desarmar el motor pieza por pieza y dentro podrían extraviarse. Me aviso que comenzaría después de entregar otros trabajos fáciles.

-¿Y confías tareas tan delicadas a un ayudante?

-Te lo repito. Me sorprendió su habilidad y conocimientos para estar en secundaria. Creo que también es de coeficiente alto como yo, la diferencia es que ella eligió seguir en el sistema regular y no saltar grados.

-¿Es una chica?

-Aja. Se llama Amelia, es muy agradable aunque…no habla bien español y no puede sostener mucha conversación. Demasiado alegre y activa.

-Afortunado. Todo un casanova- le dio un codazo amistoso.

-N-no malinterpretes. Me interesa su trabajo, no lo demás-dijo apenado-, y hablando de chicas. Más te vale no desplegar el "encanto" y distraerla de sus deberes estando aquí… ¡Y lo digo en serio!

-Tranquilo Tails, por lo que oigo debe ser una nerd de esas que solo quieren hablar tonterías. Viajar por el mundo ha refinado mis gustos; no es por presumir pero…he estado con muchas mejores que una colegiala… y divertido bastante- comento con una sonrisa seductora.

-No quiero escuchar tus cuentos de alcoba. Antes no te expresabas así de las mujeres.

-Pocas pueden decirse "la mujer". Me resigne hace mucho a las historias románticas…así que solo la paso bien.

Zack comprobó con pesar, que no había sido capaz de superarlo. Conocía al verdadero Billy detrás de esa fachada y el deseo más ferviente de su vida: ¿Con cuantas habrá buscado olvidar o llenar el vacío? ¿Cuántas heridas dejado en el camino? Era penoso verlo así…tan perdido…tan solo.

De golpe, el sonido de música a todo volumen lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Y eso?

-Es Amy. Te lo dije, esta trabajando.

-¿Quién puede trabajar con tanto ruido?

-Los presentare. Muévete, que aún hay mucho que hacer.

Salieron a la parte trasera. El patio era un desorden de herramienta y aceite, pero cada parte del motor desarmado se encontraba alineada en filas perfectas, incluso clasificadas por orden de colocación.

Al frente, la camioneta y del capote, se asomaban unas piernas delineadas y rosadas enfundadas en botas rojas y una línea frontal, bermudas verde amárela con detalles naranja y una colita coqueta moviéndose de izquierda a derecha.

La accidental y chusca escena sexy puso a los machos al rojo vivo, con música animada escuchándose en el aparato de sonido.

-¡Amy!- el zorrito grito, tratando de desviar la mirada.

La cabeza de la eriza rosa se asomó, las mejillas estaban llenas de grasa.

-Zack, ¿Ya volver?

-¡Te he dicho que uses el overol en el trabajo!

-Pero para desarmar motor, muy estorboso…

-¡Como sea!...ok respira- el joven intentaba reponerse-, recuérdalo la próxima vez ¿sí?

-¡Yes boss!- afirmo acercándose, limpiándose las manos y haciendo saludo militar.

-Bueno. Quiero presentarte a Billy Lewis; el amigo que se quedara por las noches. Billy ella es Amelia Salgueiro, Amy para los conocidos.

Cuando observo al invitado, su corazón dio un vuelco: ¡Era el!, el bondadoso joven que la defendiera en el aeropuerto, el dueño de aquellas gafas.

-Tu… ¡Ser tú!- grito emocionada.

-¿Eh?

-¿Se conocen?- el zorro cuestiono.

-Mirar- Amy le mostro aquellos espejos que guardaba como un tesoro-, ser gafas que me diste. Antes, muy aturdida por lo que pasar, pero siempre admirarte por tu valor hacia alguien como yo. Reconocerte en tele, tomar decisión: Ser muy fuerte, entrenar como loca para defenderme sola y devolverte favor y… ¡estás aquí y yo hablarte!

-Disculpa pero 2 cosas: En primera tu acento es horrible y en segunda, no tengo idea de quien rayos eres- admitió confundido.

-Entonces… ¿no recordarme?- bajo la cabeza con pesadez.

-Pues…no- miro las gafas que colgaban de su cuello-, en efecto esas son mías, pero creí perderlas en el avión o algo así ¿Dónde fue? ¿Shamar? o tal vez… ¿Holoska?

-No importar… seguiré con trabajo- la chica les dio la espalda y regreso a su labor.

-A la oficina… ahora- el zorro jalo con brusquedad al erizo, adentrándose rápidamente a la gerencia.

Zack cerró la puerta de un golpazo.

-Quiero oírlo todo. Te conozco Billy, sí que la recuerdas ¿Por qué fingiste?

-Porque no es algo de lo que deba hablar- dijo cortante.

-Amy cuida esas cosas como a si misma. Cuando los vi, los identifique de inmediato… sabía que lo confirmaría tarde o temprano ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Es algo tan malo?

-Si insistes- accedió-, Fue en Bilosanta. Esperaba mi vuelo de regreso cuando la vi perseguida por unos sujetos con pinta de asesinos, estaban a punto de violarla y no tuve más opción que intervenir.

La deje al asegurarme que estaba a salvo. Lo que ocurrió después fue lo peor: pasados 2 meses regrese al país por trabajo; me los tope en un antro y querían cobrarse.

Me emboscaron afuera del bar y yo… mate a uno, aunque no fue a propósito.

-Billy…

-El asunto fue tratado extraoficialmente. Pude probar que fue en defensa propia y dando la compensación correspondiente, el caso se cerró. Es uno de tantos errores que prefiero no pensar.

-No fue un error. Salvaste a Amy y no te dieron elección, eran ellos o tú.

-Saberlo no me hace sentir mejor. Sin importar su interior, eran vidas que es mi obligación proteger.

El peso de ser un Dragón resalto nuevamente. Zack conocía su papel y sentía un gran respeto, pero también tristeza.

-¿Por qué siempre lo complicas todo? ella no merecía ese desplante…la heriste- afirmo.

-Es mejor así. Alejarla de cualquier idea respecto a mi hace el trabajo más fácil, no soy normal… jamás lo seré.

-Como digas. Vayamos al tema importante- tomando rumbo a la nevera. Saco 2 bebidas de lata, arrojando una al erizo azul y encaminándose al escritorio.

Antes de tomar asiento, el olfato de Billy detecto un aroma extrañamente familiar.

-¿Pasa algo?- el zorro pregunto.

-Nada… tuve un presentimiento, pero ya se fue- respondió abriendo la lata y dando un sorbo.

A varios metros, Silver, el erizo amigo de Amy tomaba dirección al taller para recogerla. La hora de su salida estaba próxima, trayendo con el 2 entradas para un evento público:

-Estoy seguro que le encantara a mi linda Pupa- decía contento-, boletos para el concierto de "Geos Santana y su batucada Mágica" costaron un ojo de la cara, pero sí que la pasaremos bien.

Los reencuentros no terminarían el día de hoy: De manera inesperada, 2 Dragones estarían en el mismo lugar.

 **0-0-0**

 **Bosque silente- Windy Valley**

Caminando sobre los arbustos frondosos del bosque en la bruma. El reverendo Patrick buscaba desesperadamente a su protegida; la chiquilla solía esconderse cuando la "voz" de su cabeza se escuchaba más fuerte.

Haciendo la promesa a Vanessa Carroll, madre de la niña de ayudarla es por lo que habían viajado a muchos lugares intentando encontrar la solución y a los culpables de su estado: Mad Gear y la Secta del Dragón Negro.

La iglesia abandonada de San Ignacio era su refugio en la zona. Sin embargo, Alice dejaba a menudo la vigilancia por la fuerza que minaba su salud y la curiosidad de una niña tan pequeña.

De repente, los sollozos de la señorita Carroll se escucharon fuerte y claro a unos metros. El cocodrilo verde se dio prisa, haciendo a un lado la vegetación encontró poco después a la chica: una conejita color Vainilla y café suave con vestido azul, mallas blancas y una boina.

-¿Señorita Alice?- el religioso se acercó con cautela.

-¿Eh?- reconociendo al reverendo, se abalanzo a su regazo-, ¡Padre Elías! ¡Me perdí! ¡Tenía miedo!

-Shh. Vamos, no fue para tanto- consolaba. El aura demoniaca dentro de la niña se manifestó, exteorizándose poco a poco.

Usando su poder de extracción de energía, coloco la palma en la cabeza de Alice, minimizando la intensidad del aura y calmándola para evitar que la poseyese por completo.

-Tranquila Cream- Elías uso el apodo que le diera cuando se conocieran-, no dejare que te pase nada. Pero necesitas serenarte, lo hemos hablado.

-No sé cómo…Vector- Ella se dirigió a él con el nombre por el que era conocido en el mundo paranormal.

-Mi pobre niña… no pierdas la fe, el señor es grande y nos iluminara a ambos.

-¿Aún estamos lejos de Soleanna? …no me gusta este bosque.

-Me temo que sí. Sea fuerte señorita, mire, aquí está su amigo- respondió sacando de su cinturón un chao de peluche.

-¡Cheese!- la conejita abrazo con fuerza el juguete, saliendo un simpático ¡chao-chao! de la caja de voz.

-Vamos a dormir. Le prometo leer un cuento y quedarme hasta que cierre los ojos ¿Le apetece?

-¿Puede ser "Alicia en el país de las Maravillas"?- pregunto con inocencia.

-El que más desee. Usted es la reina de mi corazón- Cargo sobre su hombro a la pequeña-, sosténgase, que daremos un largo paseo.

-Ji ji ji- Alice rio con dulzura-, Gracias padre… soy muy feliz.

-Y eso me hace feliz. Volvamos- Regresando al edificio. El reverendo y la joven atormentada… su papel en la leyenda de los Dragones será vital, y doloroso.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

 **Asi termina la actulizacion doble prometida de esta historia. Situaciones llenas de recuerdos asi como la antesala a relaciones complicadas que junto a la amenaza latente, seran parte de la lucha por el equilibrio y el destino de los jovenes Dragones.**

 **Ademas de la aparicion de nuevos personajes, destacando la entrada de Vector The Crocodile y Cream The Rabbit como: Elias Patrick y Alice Carroll, dentro del concepto original de Rage of the Dragons.**

 ***Zack Sheppard se une al fic haciendo parodia de un juego distinto: "Mass effect", donde el protagonico cuyo apellido generico es Sheppard, puede ser editado de acuerdo a las especificaciones del jugador** **(desde el nombre, hasta el genero)**

 ***La estructura basica de Soleanna se ha respetado dentro del argumento, sin embargo la agrupacion geografica se ordena como en "Sunshine City" (ciudad original donde Rage of the Dragons tiene lugar) asi tambien haciendo homenaje, el nombre del taller de Zack.**

 ***Water Palace, zona perteneciente a SONIC RUSH de Nintendo DS, se agrega.**

 ***La musica de fondo con la cual Amy Salgueiro hace su peculiar aparicion (XD): "Autos, moda y Rock and roll" cover de la cancion lanzada en 1989, interpretada por Moderatto y tambien banda sonora de la pelicula "Cars 2" pueden escucharla en cualquier medio que gusten, invitandolos como siempre a darle una checada dentro de mi Fanpage de facebook.**

 **Siendo todo por ahora, me despido.**

 **FELIZ MARTES A TODOS...DISFRUTEN =D**


	7. De vuelta a la cuna

**DE VUELTA A LA CUNA- EL EQUIPO DRAGON SE REUNE**

En el fondo, sabía que no la recordaría…

¿Por qué lo haría?

Cuando supo por la Televisión de quien se trataba: Famoso corredor de carreras, el novato de la temporada, mayor ganador de la historia y cotizado entre las féminas de los círculos más exclusivos, era lógico que no tomaría en cuenta a la pobre, humilde chica que huía del dolor, de los recuerdos y buscaba desesperadamente a su hermano.

Lavando su rostro en el baño del taller, Amelia pensaba en todo esto. Tomando la toalla para secarse, poco después lo hizo con aquellas gafas que aun colgaban de su cuello.

Jamás entendería lo mucho que ese accesorio la hizo reflexionar, la ayudo a encontrar la fuerza para enfrentar lo desconocido, a ser valiente, le dio esperanza… algo que perdiese poco a poco al morir su padre y extraviar a su único pariente.

Bueno… Silver, el amigo que fue capaz de hacer tenía mucho del crédito. A su lado desde el primer día de clases, cuando busco empleo, cuando encontraron el departamento que era su hogar, llevándola a lugares divertidos y arrancándole sonrisas francas, cuando indagaban pistas del paradero de Alberto aunque usar la cabeza no fuera su estilo… ahí, donde los amados por ella estuvieron antes y dejaran.

La idea le estremecía. Guardaba el temor de que los pilares de su renovada confianza la abandonaran; Silver era mujeriego, al igual que Billy el mayor interés de las chicas de su grado y Paula era la peor, una acosadora en potencia que llamaba su atención a cualquier precio… como toda hermana celosa, se preocupaba de una manera igualmente obsesiva.

-¡Amy! ¡Vamos ¿Estas lista?!- Y hablando del rey de Roma. Silver gritaba como siempre, llamándola.

Gritos que fueron escuchados desde la oficina:

-¿Y ese?

-Es José. Se hace llamar "Silver" y es compañero de clases de Amy.

Aquel aroma volvió. Billy intentaba controlarse, pero era una sensación de calidez ajena a su voluntad. Como si una parte perdida de su vida apareciera después de mucho.

Lo mismo ocurría con el erizo plateado. Desde las cercanías del taller, capto cierto aroma que aunque extraño, le daba confort, alegría; sensación desconocida para el inexperto Dragón que dormía en su interior, como si su alma, estuviera completa.

-Ya saber que a Zack no gustar gritos- Amy le reñía saliendo del sanitario.

-Pensé que ya se había ido… _con eso de su "proyecto secreto"_ \- murmuro de forma simpática.

-Heh… además ¿Por qué contento?

-Ah. Te traje un regalo: Cierra los ojos- respondió con las manos en la espalda.

-¿Qué ser?- la eriza intentaba ver.

-No no pequeña tramposa. Conoces las reglas- dijo alejándose por detrás.

-Hmm- haciendo una rabieta y cruzándose de brazos, obedeció.

Asegurándose, Silver al fin le mostro con un gran…

-¡Taran! Sé que vas a amarme.

Cuando Amy abrió los ojos, brillaron y pregunto atónita.

-¿Ser lo que creo?

-"Geos Santana y su batucada Mágica"… asientos preferentes al centro. Bailaremos de lo lindo.

-¡Pepe!- se agarró a su cuello, abrazándolo efusivamente. El chico pudo sentir la cercanía de su anatomía esbelta… tentado a ir mas allá como otras veces, se conformó con un contacto amistoso.

-¿No tenía razón? Ya me amas- dijo con cierto aire cariñoso.

-Ser mi grupo favorito. Solo noche en Soleanna… Oh ¡Gracias! ¡Mil gracias!- continúan el abrazo.

-Bien señorita, hay que irnos. Es sábado y "Silver Thunder" invita el almuerzo.

-Pero tener dinero para…

-Nada nada. ¡Momento de hamburguesa doble con queso, papas con salsa y una pizza hawaiana grande! ¡Con mucha piña y jamón!- la tomo de la mano, conduciéndola a la salida.

La risa de Amelia fue lo último de ellos en el taller.

-Parece que se fueron.

-Al fin… son muy escandalosos- Billy se recargo con pereza, subiendo los pies al escritorio.

-Tus modales no son mejores- Zack afirmo-, Como estaba diciendo: La policía y el servicio secreto no tienen mayores pistas del o los asesinos del Maestro. Lo único que encontraron en la escena fue una jeringa con líquido, el examen de laboratorio revelo que es Arsénico, inyectado directamente al torrente sanguíneo… una muerte rápida y dolorosa. Sin huellas, todo fue con detalle y precaución.

-Lo querían fuera. Otro de los objetivos debían ser los pergaminos, pero no lo consiguieron.

-Solo los Dragones pueden romper los sellos de fuego en los cofres. Pero Lynn asegura que existe más.

El curso de los eventos coincide con la cercanía del festival del sol. Si el despertar del Dragón Negro ya ocurrió, significa que todos los elegidos están en un solo punto.

-O sea… El Dragón verde apareció.

-Eso suponemos. Pero sin el pergamino para detectarlo, depende de sus habilidades natas hacerlo antes que los demás; lo de Spagonia prueba que, al menos los cazadores están seguros de sus identidades. Si los encontraron, no les costara localizar al restante.

-Los poderes Telepáticos son un fastidio- suspiro.

-Por eso es una habilidad especial del Dragón Verde- el zorrito contesta sarcástico-, Nada mejor que ocultarse de un dotado de poderes mentales que con sus "Propios" poderes mentales.

-Lo malo es que también lo esconden de nosotros.

-Son Dragones hermano. Si el espíritu esta aun en estasis, puede estar tomando precauciones imperceptiblemente; encontrara la manera de guiarlos hasta él.

De nueva cuenta, el olor se percibió más fuerte que antes.

-¿Billy?- Zack pregunto preocupado.

-Creo que es hora de ver a Lynn- el erizo Azul se levantó-, hay cosas que solo ella puede aclararme.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Tan pronto?

-He tenido todo el camino para prepararme. Nada gano con cobardía llegando tan lejos.

-De acuerdo, toma- el zorro lanzo el juego de llaves que sacara para el-, Tienes que regresar exactamente a las 8 Pm. La alarma se activa en automático a las 8:10 y sella todo del exterior hasta que Amy o yo retiremos la seguridad con la llave Maestra.

-¿Y porque no me das una de esas?

-¿Estás loco? Cuando te aburres, eres capaz de llamar a toda Soleanna para una de tus "Reuniones"… No quiero encontrar un basurero, rapiña o a los de Orden público tratando de cerrar mi negocio.

-¡Agh! ¡Qué mandón! … ok, estaré a las 7 de vuelta.

-Entonces, hasta mañana. Buena noche amigo- Zack se despidió con un dedo en alto y Billy correspondió.

Saliendo del establecimiento, abordo su auto. De vuelta al camino… hacia la ruta canal y al Palacio Song.

0-0-0

* **Palacio Song**

-Muy bien: ¡Segunda posición! ¡Cuarta y ataque frontal!

Los 5 niños, ejecutaron la rutina ordenada.

-No Brad. Mantén el brazo firme al lanzar el golpe, la vista a tu alrededor y tu centro de equilibrio controlado- La Maestra posicionaba al alumno con delicadeza y paciencia.

-Lo lamento **Si-fu-** dijo apenado.

-Nada de disculpas. Están aprendiendo y el error es válido, esfuérzate.

- **Si-fu** Lynnesta en lo cierto- Oswald, un ciervo, el más alto del grupo y usaba gafas comento.

-Ahí vas con tus aires de sabelotodo- Un pollito llamado Eliot hablo-, ser el inteligente no te hace mejor alumno.

-Y a ti tampoco- Mily, una ardilla con coleta defendió-, que ejemplo estas dando a Hugh.

Señalo al último y más joven, una morsa.

-Vamos. Incluso las riñas son normales entre compañeros- la felina menciono tranquilamente.

-¿También peleo con compañeros?- Brad el cerdito, interrogo curioso.

-Muchas veces… demasiadas- admitió con sonrojo.

Risas infantiles precedieron la escena. De repente, Lynn advirtió algo.

-¿ **Si-fu**?- Mily cuestiono extrañada al ver a su instructora precipitarse a la entrada.

Al abrir el portón, un auto Barracuda estaba estacionado. Pero no había señales del conductor:

-Sigan con la lección. Vuelvo enseguida- Ordeno a los niños encaminándose al Dojo principal.

Era extraño y a la vez confortante regresar a donde todo comenzó. Mostrando respetos a quien fuera su Maestro y algo parecido a un padre, encendió carrillos de incienso colocándolos en el pebetero del Altar, muy cerca del retrato de Lee.

Inclinándose con la frente en el suelo de acuerdo a las tradiciones de Chun-nan, el país natal de los Song dijo en voz baja:

-No sé si aún soy digno de pisar este templo. Pero aquí estoy Maestro, de vuelta en mi hogar.

Poniéndose en pie, dio el saludo ceremonial y al igual que Lynn esa ocasión, fue turno del Dragón Azul de mostrar el resultado de más de 4 años de entrenamiento.

A diferencia de la forma delicada y acrobática de la felina, los movimientos del Erizo eran Veloces, Poderosos y Rítmicos. Cada pose, golpe y patada ejecutados eran una Danza de presencia, mostrando parte de los atributos y personalidad del Dragón en su ser.

Llamada "Sinfonía". Este ejercicio básico del estilo Soutseiken tenía como objetivo primordial hacer aflorar la energía del espíritu a través de su cuerpo, vital para realizar cualquier ataque elemental o desarrollar habilidades extra en su organismo.

Siendo distintas posiciones, dependiendo del mobiano en cual reencarna. A pesar de ser un arte milenario pasado desde el origen, el Soutseiken es una forma de combate que se reinventa cada generación, de ahí que dichos conocimientos sean documentados en los correspondientes pergaminos y celosamente guardados para no revelar debilidades a sus enemigos ancestrales.

Un archivo de cultura y poder. Una forma de mantener vigente la esencia de la vida: Energía en equilibrio.

Lynn observaba el ejercicio de Billy sorprendida de que, incluso después de tanto no hubiera perdido su antiguo vigor e incluso ejecutara con mayor destreza y fluidez los movimientos.

Siempre pensó en él, añorando su regreso, sufrió su ausencia en secreto como nadie. Fue así desde que asustada, reconociera sus sentimientos y con resignación, aceptar que cualquier idea de relación era imposible.

Eran hermanos de causa. Unidos por las entidades en sus almas y la amistad tan duramente construida desde la niñez, pero nada más…

Billy se detuvo de golpe al notar la pintura y las fotografías en la esquina superior. Dejando el centro, fue como autómata en esa dirección, tocando el lienzo tan bellamente ilustrado del palacio desde el exterior.

La había llevado a ese punto secreto vencido por su insistencia de retratar el paisaje y darlo como obsequio de cumpleaños al Maestro. No tenían hábito de celebrar tales fechas, pero Marian sentía gran admiración y respeto hacia la labor de los Song y la leyenda de los Dragones, queriéndolo demostrar del único modo que sabía: Pintando.

Este sentimiento sincero, le hizo un lugar en el equipo y cuando Jimmy confeso su amor, parte de la familia.

Pero también… el inicio de la disputa y la separación.

La foto de la joven Ardilla con su cabello ondulado y largo se encontraba bajo el cuadro y al lado algunas otras de grupo, con Zack en ellas y una ofrenda fresca de frutos y flores de Jazmín.

-La coloco cada día y oro por su descanso- Lynn se aproximó por detrás-, en tu nombre y el de Jimmy.

-¿No en su tumba?- cuestiono sin voltear.

-No podría…

-Imagino que no.

-Déjate de juegos y sarcasmo Billy. Era de la familia…

-Y la odiabas por eso…

-A diferencia de ustedes los Lewis, puedo ser obstinada pero no rencorosa. No quieras justificar tu estupidez valiéndote de lo que siento; aunque lo dudes, puedo seguir adelante. Lo que rehusaste cegado por el dolor… tu decisión, lo que dijiste a Zack justo aquí.

-Necesitaba oírlo. Sé que tienes razón, estar aquí y ver su rostro… tanta pena y asco… ¡Quiero correr! ¡Desaparecer! ¡Olvidar! ¡Pero no puedo!

Sin mediar palabra, lo derribo, llevándolo de vuelta al tatami de entrenamiento.

-¡Entonces lárgate! ¡No deshonres este suelo y a mi abuelo con tu ridícula lástima! ¡Tenía razón cuando los conocí! No valen la pena… ¡Cobardes!

Ataco con una patada, que fue bloqueada de inmediato. Revelándose el Dragón con el brillo en sus ojos azul intenso.

Cuando se reincorporaron, Lynn soltó un aliviado suspiro y cambiando de actitud, continúo:

-Entiendo. Los comprendo a ambos y el Abuelo también. Su mayor deseo era verlos regresar cuando toda confusión desapareciera. Los entreno no solo por obligación, sino porque precisaban una guía.

El Dragón Azul y Rojo son espíritus hermanos y a la vez contradictorios. Uno practica la paz, el otro es adicto a la Ira; Polos iguales que rivalizaran sin importar la era y circunstancias.

Esa contradicción, es lo que alimenta su fuerza a niveles inimaginables. Algo que toleran, aceptan como parte de su naturaleza.

Sin embargo…

Habrá algo que los unirá eternamente: La pasión por la vida, el hambre de proteger y servir a aquellos cercanos y ajenos, amor incondicional al mundo que formaron y vieron crecer.

Por eso en esta era, escogieron a un par de hermanos. Un vínculo sanguíneo y espiritual único… maravilloso- la chica tomo su mano como en la infancia-, Separados, pero juntos.

Soltando una pequeña risa, Billy comento:

-El Dragón Blanco es el núcleo que estabiliza el poder: Acertado, sabio, conciliador y estricto.

-Pero en todo núcleo, existe la oscuridad. El vacío, la nada- afirmo con tristeza.

-Para eso estamos aquí Blaze. Cuando sea el momento, Jimmy volverá y de nosotros depende encontrar al faltante de la familia. Nuestro hermano.

-¿Zack te puso al corriente de mis sospechas?

-Con detalle- se soltaron-, Algo me dice que tienes razón y se cómo hallarlo.

-¿De verdad?

-Hay cierto aroma en las cercanías del taller. Como no te has parado ahí en mucho tiempo…

-¿Esta en Water Palace?

-Es una teoría. Quiero que vengas conmigo y lo confirmes; si tu olfato reacciona lo sabremos.

-Está bien. Pero no hoy; tengo clase hasta las 6 y reunión con la junta de festejos a las 7. Sin el Abuelo, soy la nueva encargada de la seguridad durante el festival.

-Entonces será mañana. Yo debo regresar antes de las 8 o me quedo fuera- se rasco la cabeza con molestia-, Tails se tomó muy en serio eso de "Sistema de alarma"

-¿Lo dudabas? Es un genio, no deja nada al azar y tu mejor amigo. Para frenarte por si piensas en una de las tuyas.

-No por favor. Suficiente tengo con una "Mama gallina" en mi costado.

-"Deja de pisarme"- murmullos fueron detectados por su oído ultrasensible.

-"Eres tú el que me pisa, y bájate de mi espalda"

-"Cállense, nos van a oír"

-"No está bien"

-" **Si-fu** Lynn se va a enfadar"

-Salgan de ahí niños- Lynn dijo con cierta molestia.

Los 5, dejaron su escondite avergonzados.

-¿Son los nuevos reclutas?- el erizo azul pregunto.

-Los últimos que recibió el Abuelo. Les dije que continuaran entrenando.

-Lo sentimos **Si-fu** …

-Vamos Lynn. Solo querían cuidar de su Maestra ¿No es así?- Billy defendió.

-Usted es Sonic Lewis- Oswald menciono-, el corredor.

-Sip- admitió con orgullo.

-¿Conoce a alguien tan famoso **Si-fu**?- Eliot cuestiono.

-Lo he visto en Televisión. Además en las fotografías del Dojo central; También fue alumno- Brad reconoció.

-Eso lo hace nuestro superior- Mily agrego.

Los estudiantes, rápidamente formaron una fila y saludaron:

-¡Sea Bienvenido Maestro!

-Agradezco eso, pero no soy bueno jugando a la autoridad. Me llamo William, pueden decirme Billy o Sonic, nada de Maestro.

Hugh se acercó inocentemente, tomándolo del pantalón.

- **Si-fu** Sonic- dijo.

-¡ **Si-fu** Sonic!- secundo el resto.

-Lo siento, creo que ahora eres su "Maestro" Billy- la felina comento irónica.

-Sí que son estudiantes de los Song. Demasiado cuadrados y obsesivos de las reglas- expreso con cansancio.

 **0-0-0**

 ***Apotos- Mansión Murakami**

 **-** Concéntrate. Tus sentidos deben enfocarse en el objetivo: Ondas Alfa irregulares.

La Equidna se esforzaba al máximo. Sin embargo, cayó al suelo totalmente exhausta:

-Es inútil Abuela. No puedo…

-El Bloqueo telepático es poderoso. Habilidades dignas, lo reconozco.

-Mi Lady ¿Está segura de que el Dragón hace esto sin que su portador lo anticipe?- Radel cuestiono a Regi-Na.

-Hay una diferencia importante entre el consiente y el subconsciente. Cuando el espíritu y el usuario están sincronizados, difícilmente pueden ocultar su presencia; recordemos que los Dragones son entidades independientes que usan cuerpos mortales para manifestarse, debe estar en estado latente, aunque no despierto por completo.

-Así que es cuidadoso, reaccionando a nuestro proceder- agrego.

-Encontrarse con otro Dragón completara su ciclo. Hasta entonces, ocultara su esencia a la vez que protege la identidad de su elegido- La anciana opero su silla en dirección a la ventana.

-Habrá que conformarse con la investigación tradicional- El cazador de "Hormiga León" tomo del escritorio varias carpetas-, Ya hemos reducido las opciones a 200 blancos. Individuos dotados procedentes de la zona sur del planeta.

-¿Localizaste información de la Aldea Celeste?- pregunto.

-Si. Pero no hay mucho en la base de datos; el sitio está completamente fuera del contacto mobiano. Lo que se sabe, es de al menos 40 años atrás… pocos registros demográficos y sin actualizar.

-No omitas un solo detalle. Puedo asegurar pistas importantes; los archivos del Clan relatan que son descendientes directos del grupo adorador del Dragón Verde.

-Lo hare.

La joven heredera, salió del estudio con molestia.

-Julie-Su- Radel llamo.

-La frustración no es buena señal. Afectará su desempeño en futuras misiones.

-Comprendo. Hablare con ella- el macho abandono la habitación siguiéndola.

 **En el pasillo….**

-¡¿Quieres parar?!- grito.

-¡No fastidies Knuckles! ¡No estoy de humor!

-¡Basta de amenazas niña! ¡Primero debes crecer antes de ladrar!

-¡Hijo de…!- la chica no completo al oración. El cazador dio un salto hacia su espalda, tomando sus muñecas y arrinconándola a la pared.

-¡Bastardo! ¡Déjame!

-Tranquila. Entiende que no es culpa tuya.

-¡¿Y eso que cambia?! ¡Soy la heredera del clan y no puedo cumplir con mis deberes! ¡Deshonro a la familia!

-Soy familia. En cualquier caso, tu fracaso es mi fracaso.

La Equidna lo miro fijamente.

-Hay un código importante que todo cazador practica: Serenidad, Inteligencia, acción.

Recién empiezas. He tenido más batallas y a pesar de la experiencia, incluso yo ignoro ese código y actuó impulsivamente.

Es un defecto inherente en nuestra raza. Pero también, lo que nos ha ayudado a sobrevivir por milenios; tendremos la revancha y esos monstruos lo pagaran.

Comenzó a relajarse.

-Meow- un ruidillo los interrumpió. Llegando desde las alturas, un chao negro con orejas, una cola larga y collar de cascabel aterrizo en el hombro de Julie-Su.

-¿Ves? Hasta **Qui-zi** lo sabe- acaricio su cabeza con suavidad-, Así que contrólate.

La joven, también le hizo mimos.

-Bien… pero no uses de nuevo a mi chao para probar tus argumentos, sabes que no lo resisto.

-Por eso eres tan inmadura. Mira que caer en encantos baratos.

Sin contenerse más, dio al Equidna una patada en la espinilla.

-¡Ahhh!- Knuckles sostenía adolorido su pierna.

-Vamos **Qui-zi** \- Julie-Su tomo al aludido en su regazo-, dejemos a "Radel-sama" lamentarse por ser un imbécil.

Continuaron el trayecto sin voltear. Recuperándose, el macho la vio partir, soltando un suspiro nostálgico.

-Si no fuéramos compañeros… pero es imposible- afirmo.


	8. Dragon Rojo ¡A escena!

**UNA HISTORIA DE SOLEDAD: EL DRAGON ROJO A ESCENA**

Station Square.

La metrópoli más concurrida y sobrepoblada del planeta. Si Soleanna era un sitio histórico, la frivolidad y el lujo eran el lema imperecedero de dicha zona.

Casinos, Hoteles cinco estrellas, parques temáticos y de atracciones, Spas, centros Comerciales, macro plazas y enormes rascacielos. La visión perfecta de cualquier citadino.

Pero como toda gran manzana, atraerá el insaciable apetito de cualquier gusano…

El mundo de las sombras, que se ocultaba de la vista común desentrañaba los peores males que llaman la vida progresista. Dominado casi en su totalidad por "Mad Gear" los negocios sucios: Apuestas, extorsión, prostitución, tráfico de drogas y demás eran el aderezo prohibido que complementa tal desenfreno.

A sabiendas de que alcanzaría a su objetivo de camino a la función de la noche. La exuberante Sonya deja la suite del hotel "Emerald Coast". Sube al convertible blanco que rentase, coloca brillo Labial y un último retoque a las sombra de sus ojos, después de otro trabajo exitoso de eliminación.

A gran velocidad, su dirección es el estacionamiento "Lake Avenue". El lugar de excelencia para las peleas y carreras clandestinas; una situación no tan desconocida para uno de nuestros protagonistas, al formar parte de dicho circulo antes de su enrole a grandes ligas.

El nombre "Sonic", tan sonado como en esa época, pero la nueva estrella de la noche era: "Shadow". Decían los rumores que había alguna relación directa entre ambos, nada concreto.

El luchador más feroz de la arena. Campeón invicto por dos años, poseedor de gran fuerza y un estilo casi asesino. Sus puños, que desplegaban un abrazador fuego rojo habían sido causantes de muchos heridos, algunos, lisiados de por vida pero sorpresivamente ningún muerto.

Los líderes del mercado de apuestas veían una mina de oro, pero mayor ganancia en quien fuera capaz de derrotarlo. Por lo que en cada función, el precio de una pelea para el vencedor llegaba a cifras exageradas; atrayendo a infinidad de combatientes deseosos de la recompensa y la notoriedad de los bajos fondos.

Siendo como cualquier otra noche, caminando como su sobrenombre lo etiqueta, una sombra perdida en la inmensidad. El guerrero callejero, cubierto con su típica gabardina oscura fue alertado con un bocinazo, pero continuo su andar sin voltear un segundo.

Acostumbrada al desplante, Sonya acelero hasta cerrarle el paso:

-Todas las noches es lo mismo Shady- subió a la parte media del asiento, cruzando las piernas y luciendo sus encantos-, No te mataría algo de paciencia de vez en cuando. La fila de costales no se ira.

-Eres la que se cree mi guardaespaldas- responde-, No tengo interés en ti ¿Por qué me sigues?

-Lo sabes. Esto es un círculo vicioso, uno que no importa repetir si estas en él.

Colocándose de nuevo al volante, abrió la puerta lateral.

-El público espera. Vamos, sube.

Haciendo una mueca de fastidio, el erizo negro con vetas rojas entra el auto.

En Lake Avenue, todo estaba en su apogeo.

Sobre la planta alta, las carreras y competencias de Drifting se desarrollan con normalidad. En el exterior, formando un amplio circulo de vehículos, la arena improvisada donde el desafío callejero tiene lugar.

Música a todo volumen, desfiles de chicas, atraídas por el ambiente prohibido. Tanto corredores como ajenos esperaban ansiosos la llegada del acto principal:

-¡Apuestas abiertas amigos! ¡La función de la noche: Shadow the Hedgehog versus Espió the Chameleon! ¡Mil de inicio!

El organizador y réferi del combate, atendió como pudo la avalancha de apostadores que se congregaron.

-Otra noche de esas…- Logan, uno de los corredores que recién terminara su participación comenta, regresando a su vehículo.

-¿Vienes a recuperar algo?- se encuentra con un conocido.

-No fue una de mis mejores cerreras- admite con resignación-, hay cuentas que pagar así que…

-Comprendo. He escuchado que el retador de hoy es bueno. Dicen en las calles que ha vencido a muchos operativos del gobierno, incluso asesinos de "Mad Gear"

-Shadow es otra historia…

-¿Crees que llegue con esa ricura?- pregunto pícaro.

-¡JA JA JA! ¡Ojala! … Luchador y con porrista. Esa hembra bien vale la paliza por una noche en sus brazos.

-Cierto.

El convertible entro con algarabía. Pitidos y gritos para el campeón eran señal de la excitación que el Ring callejero puede despertar.

Impasivo, Shadow baja seguido de Sonya. La señorita Romanevko, Ex espía y asesina del servicio secreto de su natal Spagonia convertida en independiente. Se ha mantenido como horma al zapato desde que en un giro inesperado de hechos, se toparon y enfrascaron en combate resultado "El" vencedor.

Ella, seducida por el misterio que lo envolvía no dudo en seguirlo abandonándolo todo. Al final, no tenía nada que perder: Sin familia, envuelta en una vida de mentiras, sangre, frivolidades. Conocer su alma y secretos, era lo más emocionante que experimentara en sus 20 años de existencia.

Atrayendo las miradas lascivas y comentarios de todos. La murciélago Blanca pasa soberbia sin prestar atención; hermosa, una figura envidiable y el toque de peligro que resultaba por sí misma la hacían junto a Shadow, la reina sin corona del lugar:

-¡Hola campeón!- el réferi, Ray the Squirrel los recibe-, ¿Escuchas al público? Hoy esperan un gran espectáculo.

-Me importa una mierda- contesta frívolo-, ¿Cuánto?

-Diez mil al vencedor.

-¿No es demasiado?- la chica cuestiona.

-El retador los vale encanto. ¿Aceptas?

Sin mostrar objeciones, el guerrero saca cinco mil del bolsillo trasero.

-¡Espió, hay arreglo! ¡Ven!

El camaleón se aproxima del otro lado. Vestido con un traje ceremonial Ninja en color negro, muñequeras forradas en cuero y aditamentos para portar armas pequeñas.

Los oponentes se observan fijamente. Espió, al igual que Shadow muestra los cinco mil restantes; entregan el dinero al réferi, estableciendo el fondo para el ganador.

-¡Hay pelea señores! ¡Contrincantes, prepárense!

Retroceden, tomando distancia. El erizo se retira la gabardina, Sonya la toma de su mano:

-No eres nadie…- reacciona al acto.

-Concéntrate. Y… buena suerte amor- le guiña un ojo con coquetería, alejándose.

De regreso a la arena. Los gritos enardecidos en conjunto con bocinazos y las luces de los autos pasan desapercibidos para los luchadores, enfocados únicamente en el contrario.

-¡Ready! ¡Go!- Ray llama al inicio del combate.

El camaleón, sin perder tiempo se lanza con una patada voladora; la cual Shadow detiene con una mano moviéndolo algunos centímetros.

Todos sueltan ecos de asombro:

-No habían sido capaces de moverlo una sola vez…

-Parece que si habrá fiesta…

El guerrero negro, repeliendo al contrincante y el mismo, reincorporándose en el aire con un salto dice, poniéndose de pie:

-Ya veo. Estilo Soutseiken: "Muralla", técnica de defensa donde el ejecutante se envuelve en un aura de energía imperceptible a simple vista, deteniendo cualquier movimiento ofensivo. Se necesita un control perfecto de mente y espíritu para mantener el flujo constante, asimilarlo.

-No eres ordinario. Tu olor te delata… ¿A quién perteneces, cazador?

-No importa. El punto es que sabes porque estoy aquí así que ¿Proseguimos?

A lo lejos, un par de abejas jóvenes observan desde las alturas:

-Aquí Charmy y Saffron. Espió ha hecho contacto con el objetivo ¿Ordenes?- Habla el chico por un comunicador de oído.

 **-"Mantengan vigilancia. Nos acercamos al área"**

-Bien.

Abajo, las acciones proseguían.

El erizo consiente, no contuvo su verdadero poder. Envolviendo sus manos en fuego, inicio un nuevo intercambio que era bloqueado por el camaleón con maestría, pero también dificultad.

Al separarse nuevamente, las manos del cazador tenían innumerables quemaduras y sus brazos, calambres terribles.

-Ahora la piel debe arder como miles de agujas en tu espina. Los cazadores de Dragones son fuertes, lo reconozco, pero te enfrentas a un ente superior.

-¿Superior? Déjate de bromas. Solo un espíritu sin pasado o futuro.

Shadow comienza a mostrar una sutil metamorfosis. Sus púas crecen exponencialmente y sus ojos rasgos reptilianos.

-¡Alerta: Manifestación de forma sagrada!- Charmy comunica alarmado.

-Mi hermano tuvo compasión de otros de tu calaña- una voz distinta a la del joven se escucha-, El idiota aun considera a la pasividad un don. Mobianos como tú, sin respeto a seres superiores no pueden tampoco apreciar las vidas simples. Se lo que pasara, atacaras a todo y a todos los que se interpongan.

Estos infelices, atrapados en la ilusión del placer vano y mundano, merecen la muerte por su ignorancia intencional. Podemos, en ese sentido, decir que comparto su filosofía.

Pero…

No cambia que desperdicias lo que tienes en una senda de sangre y desorden. Sobre tu cabeza, pesan los pecados más atroces: ¡Mataron a mis hermanos y reniegan el valor real de la existencia! ¡No perdonare tal falta! ¡La podredumbre desaparecerá y la vida florecerá de sus cenizas!

* **Soleanna**

-¡Ah!- Lynn cae al suelo de la recamara, tomando su vientre con fuerza. Un dolor conocido: el poder de la ira creciente en el ciclo de balance.

En Water Palace, Billy experimenta algo peor. Tambaleándose, sintiendo como sus entrañas se desgarran, tirando accidentalmente cajas de los estantes debido a la desorientación, logra llegar a una pared y reclinarse:

-Maldición Faker…- dijo fatigado y sudoroso-, No lo hagas, estúpido… no puedo perderte a ti también…

En su departamento, Pepe se retuerce en el sofá, confundido y superado por el dolor.

-¿Q-u-e… es? ¡No!- grita enloquecido.

En Lake Avenue, todos los presentes estaban a punto de conocer el horror de una batalla ancestral.

Sin decir más, Shadow desparece como la brisa. Después, golpea al camaleón en la cara y al hacerlo, la tierra retumba:

-¡Temblor!- todos en el lugar corren llenos de pánico. Sonya solo gira la cabeza expectante, pero en calma.

Espió se toca el rostro, sintiendo como si una plancha hubiese caído encima. Sacando un kunai de la cintura, intenta apuñalarlo, pero fallando por milímetros el erizo toma su muñeca, hace un derribo que lo impacta contra el suelo, provocando otro estremecimiento en el lugar.

Súper fuerza. Poder especial del Dragón Rojo y reflejo de su atributo como espíritu de fuego guerrero… implacable.

El cazador, pateo su estómago con todo. Logra separarlos, rápidamente se incorpora con la sensación del cuerpo hecho pedazos.

-(Sigue en pie. Maldito… pues bien, arde y vete al infierno)

Decidido a no ceder sin luchar. El Ninja saca una enorme shuriken, para acto seguido lanzar una lluvia de cuchillos con objetivo a su presa.

Por desgracia, varios de ellos golpean a los que no consiguieron dejar el lugar a tiempo. Sin mostrar afectación, Shadow se cubre en fuego y con una sola onda expansiva repele a los que iban en su dirección.

Fue entonces, que inicio el contra ataque. Corre en dirección al Dragón, haciendo gala de una velocidad formidable. Esto sacude a Shadow, trayendo desagradables escenas que prefería olvidar:

- _(¿Lo ves Faker? ¡Soy rápido, como el viento! Así protegeré a todos… Como no pude con Mama)_

Espió arroja la mortal shuriken. El erizo Negro parece inmerso en sus pensamientos. Pero en micro segundos detiene en seco su avance solo con una mano.

-No… no eres el- murmura-, Ridículo… ¿Cómo puedo traerte a la mente en medio de la batalla?

 _-(¿Lo quieres mucho, verdad?)_

De nuevo, parece perdido. El Camaleón observa atento.

 _-(Tu y el, son lo que me queda. El tío Charles y el Maestro han sido maravillosos pero, viven en mi corazón; son parte de mí. No le digas a Billy…)_

Con el arma letal aun sostenida, la extremidad se envuelve en fuego tan intenso, que comienza a derretir la hoja. Cayendo fragmentos de metal fundido al concreto, desintegrándose al contacto.

-Es verdad. No tengo nada. Ni pasado, o futuro… gracias por decirlo cazador ¡Y ahora, muere!

De nueva cuenta, desaparece. Se manifiesta en el acto, repitiendo la maniobra anterior; pero esta vez algo lo detiene: Un círculo amarillo formado con energía espiritual que se interpone, defiende y a la vez hiere al adversario.

-Conoce a _"Lunar Lotus_ "- Espió dice-, El arma ancestral del clan cazador "Shinobi"

Mientras Shadow masajea ligeramente su puño, el cazador también revive un golpe de nostalgia…

 **0-0-0**

 ***Límites de Windymill- Apotos.**

 ** _Hace cuatro meses…_**

Sentada despreocupadamente, la equidna observa con aburrimiento las suaves olas que golpean la costa. En tierra firme, Una batalla fiera entre un camaleón purpura y otro equidna se desarrolla.

Ataca con un golpe frontal. Este es detenido. Tomándolo desde su punto base entre la muñeca y el codo, lanza con fuerza al aprendiz sobre el muro del faro cercano para después recibir un puñetazo en el abdomen, causándole un dolor lacerante:

-¿Eso es todo novato?- Dice soberbio-, El mundo es despiadado y yo mas ¿Dónde está la determinación que presumías ante tu pueblo?

El camaleón, sorpresivamente se incorpora y con un movimiento relámpago, aplica una llave de asfixia al contrincante.

-¿Es suficiente Maestro?- comenta irónico.

Aplicando más presión, el equidna parece desvanecerse. Al fin, Julie-Su presta atención al combate; sin intenciones de parar, Espió se dispone a romper la unión entre el cráneo y la columna.

Pero, las manos de Knuckles toman los antebrazos y manifiestan energía espiritual.

Herido, el camaleón se aleja. Con los brazos colgando e hilillos de sangre asomando sobre su piel repitiliana:

-Aun no… tu alma y mente siguen separadas. Matar es fácil, mantenerte enfocado es la clave.

- _Radel- sama…_

-¡Esto va para ti también!- El macho corto cualquier alegato-, Los Dragones son entes espirituales supremos. Su poder radica en un equilibrio con propósito, saben quienes son y lo que son capaces. Entre más claros sean sus pensamientos, su verdadera fuerza despierta e igual en nosotros.

De golpe, la energía en sus palmas cambia de forma, adquiriendo la apariencia de una espada.

-Aun estas afectado por aquella misión. Entiende esto: que un Dragón haya salvado tu vida no significa nada. Ese acto, fue porque tanto el espíritu y su portador no tienen plena conciencia de su identidad.

-Ya lo sé- Espió refuta.

-¡Entonces actúa como lo que eres!- Demanda-, ¡Asesino! ¡Cazador! ¡Demuestra tu verdadera naturaleza! ¡O Desaparece!

Knuckles empuña la aterradora espada. Salta a lo alto y realiza un blandeo frontal.

La joven se cubre los ojos. Pasan instantes y la ausencia de sonidos la animan a ver el desenlace.

Con sorpresa, el ataque de " _Shadow Sword"_ es bloqueado por un círculo de energía amarilla, manifestada por el camaleón. Ambos jadean exhaustos y después, rompen el intercambio.

Espió cae de espaldas. Julie-Su corre hacia él y Knuckles se relaja, desapareciendo el arma:

-¡Eres un bruto! ¡Casi lo matas!- grita furiosa.

-¿Y qué?- responde indiferente.

-Está bien- intenta incorporarse-, _Julie Su- san,_ era necesario.

-Nada de eso _Espio-kun._

-Ya que los dos parecen entenderse- el equidna continuo con un aire extraño en la voz-, No les importara preparar la cena de esta noche ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? ¿Herido y cansado?

-Estará a las siete en punto. Con permiso- haciendo una reverencia en el piso. Espió se dirige al campamento cercano, con Julie-Su siguiéndolo algo molesta.

A la hora acordada, los tres adolescentes cenaban bajo el calor de una fogata. Carne de cordero y vegetales cocidos a la perfección:

-Mmm… esta bueno- Knuckles degusta ansioso.

-No gracias a ti- la chica continuaba molesta.

-Supéralo ¿sí? fue un día agotador y quiero relajarme. Mañana es tu turno.

-No me digas. ¿Puedo esperar el mismo entrenamiento?

-Descuida. El tuyo será diez veces peor- contesto con malicia.

Ajeno a la discusión de los equidnas, Espió observa absorto el fuego. Sabía que fue un acto inconsciente…

 ** _Inmerso en tal circulo de paz y destrucción. Una fuerza bondadosa y cálida que detenía su caída a la oscuridad de la muerte; pero a su alrededor, los robots, sus perseguidores, destrozados. Comprimiéndose con la facilidad de una hoja de papel._**

 ** _Su llegada a salvo a tierra para después, regresar todo a la normalidad. Mientras los restos se desploman a sus costados, el joven erizo plateado responsable de tal acción también. Atrapado por su acompañante: una eriza Rosa._**

 ** _Dándose una mirada confusa. El camaleón hizo una señal afirmativa que la chica entiende, carga con él y juntos se encaminan lento, pero seguro hacia la entrada del complejo principal "Tropical Resort", perdiéndose de vista._**

-Olvídalo- La voz de Knuckles lo devuelve al presente-, Tienes la habilidad, pero no la determinación.

Sorprendido por un instante, recupera el semblante y continúa:

-Es por eso… ¿Qué mi _"Lunar Lotus"_ no se manifiesta a voluntad?

-La energía espiritual es una forma corpórea de nuestra alma. En el pasado, un arte al servicio de los Dragones hasta que…

-Comenzó la guerra y se usó en su contra- Espió completa.

-No puedo creer que algo así, exista en mi sangre- Julie- Su se une a la conversación.

-Los herederos de cada familia, somos descendientes directos de la guardia sagrada. El ejercito que sirvió a la Hermandad de los 7 hasta inicios de la batalla ancestral. Fue cuando despertaron: la vida mobiana solo fue una distensión de su ego, esclavos, nada más…

Todo lo anterior, fue pronunciado con rencor por el Equidna.

-Por eso debo exterminarlos.

 **0-0-0**

-(Esto fue lo que elegí. Solo su muerte, nos dará libertad)

Espió encara al frente. Comienza a realizar posiciones de manos con precisión y velocidad, el círculo inicial de energía se divide en tres más.

-"Operativo en modo de cacería"- Saffron anuncia con su comunicador.

A varios Kilómetros, un helicóptero se acerca rumbo a los muelles de la ciudad:

-Julie- Su ¿Confirmas?

-Es correcto. Dos entidades espirituales se encuentran cerca. La primera es un Dragón y el otro…

-Espió- Knuckles dice.

-¿Por qué? No desobedece órdenes.

-Busca probar que está listo.

-Estabas seguro de que lo haría. Por eso ordenaste a Charmy y Saffron seguirlo.

-Si.

-Lo mejor era detenerlo ¿Qué pretendes?- reclama.

-Cuestión de hombres niña.

-¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Si muere, será tu culpa! El no…

La equidna aun furiosa, detiene sus palabras al ver como el cazador aprieta los puños. Señal de impotencia, preocupación:

-(Espió… por tu bien, espero que sea lo correcto)

En Lake Avenue, Sonya se mantiene a una distancia prudente. Parece entender la situación:

-No imagine que las cosas ocurrieran tan pronto. Supongo que estaba listo, es "quien es" después de todo.

La murciélago es alertada a través de su oído. Dos criaturas voladoras descienden detrás de un arbusto cercano. Mantiene sutil atención mientras se recarga sobre un auto.

 **Con los oponentes…**

-Dejamos los juegos ¿No? – el erizo habla.

-No más piedad ¡Vida o Muerte, Dragón Rojo!

Dándole una sonrisa retorcida, Shadow corre hacia Espió. Da un salto defensivo hacia atrás y arroja uno de los círculos de Energía que lo acompañan con la facilidad de una herramienta Ninja común.

- _¡Red Rage!-_ El erizo lanza una gran bola de fuego para interceptar el ataque. Pero antes de colisionar, dicho círculo cambia de trayectoria y se divide en tres más.

A salvo del primer movimiento, _"Lunar Lotus"_ continua la ofensiva. Shadow genera una cantidad explosiva de fuego y canaliza a sus puños. Leyendo la trayectoria de cada círculo, destruye dos de tres de un golpe, sin embargo el tercero repite la maniobra previa, dividiéndose:

-No es tan simple- Espió dice en posición de manos (símbolo del Tigre) y ojos cerrados-, Como el Loto del pantano, si arrancas uno, otros tomaran su lugar. "Ellos" florecen de acuerdo a mi voluntad y pensamientos. Regresaran, no importa cuántos elimines- Los círculos que permanecen a lado del cazador afirman su explicación.

Los nuevos _"Lotus"_ reanudan la embestida aún más rápido que antes. El erizo intenta repetir la acción pero esta vez, los tres círculos cambian de posición al mismo tiempo, golpean sus costados y espalda como sierras aprovechando la abertura en su defensa.

Manchas de sangre comienzan a teñir su pelaje negro. Expuesto, Shadow al fin reconoce la valía del adversario:

-Bien, comienza a ser divertido. Pero tus "Florecitas" a pesar de letales no dejan de ser mala Hierba. Si no la cortas de raíz, sigue creciendo así que…

- _¡Red Rage!-_ El erizo arroja tres bolas de fuego.

-(Idiota…)- _"Lunar Lotus"_ avanza para bloquear. Dos son destruidas, pero antes de que la tercera escape…

- _¡Heat Hurricane!-_ Shadow aparece y realiza un giro alto envuelto en fuego, acabando con el restante.

-¡Inútil!- Espió se dispone a lanzar otro de los círculos que siguen a su lado.

-¡Aun no acabo!- Al caer a tierra, aumenta la cantidad de fuego. Las llamas rodean todo su cuerpo, brillando con un aura penetrante y aterradora, dándole la apariencia de un cometa. Corre hacia el frente, en dirección al cazador.

Todo ocurre en un pestañeo.

- _¡Gun Blow!-_ Una columna monstruosa de fuego, se eleva del estacionamiento. La ciudad entera contempla lo que parece una explosión. En el muelle, Knuckles escucha el parte de sus espías:

 **-"¡El calor es demasiado! ¡No podemos ver nada!"** – el comunicador emite.

-¡Estamos en camino! ¡Resistan!

-¡Vamos!- Julie- Su aparece conduciendo un Jeep todo terreno. El Equidna aborda de un salto y salen disparados al lugar.

 **En Lake Avenue…**

El camaleón lucha para mantenerse atento. Camina como alma en pena, trata de salir de las llamas pero hacia donde voltea, no hay más que fuego a su alrededor:

-¿Seguirán floreciendo?- Shadow se acerca del lado opuesto-, ¿O solo alardeabas?

-¡Cállate!

-Como dije, la fuerza es impresionante, pero está en manos de un inútil. Hay algo en ti, no estoy seguro que. Ese ataque debió matarte, pero es como si el fuego mismo rehusara hacerlo. Fue lo que te salvo de mi ira.

-¡No lo entiendo!- exclamo fuera de sus cabales-, ¡¿Acaso gozan con humillarme?! ¡Dragones miserables! ¡Soy el enemigo, no necesito su lástima! Porque…. ¡¿Por qué?!

Intenta atacar con _"Lunar Lotus"_ otra vez, pero los círculos restantes desaparecieron y aunque lucha por invocarlos, no atienden su orden.

Cae de rodillas por el esfuerzo. Ante la mirada del joven Dragón:

-Eres escoria, pero no es honorable combatir a un tigre sin dientes. Vete en paz, ya no me interesa prolongar tu vergüenza- dijo sereno, pero firme.

-No…- se incorpora de nuevo-, Si me marcho, habrá más condenados. Los Dragones nos hicieron esto… deben morir, no importa el costo.

El erizo suspira. De nuevo, la voz del Dragón hace acto de presencia.

-Ya veo. Mobiano, no puedo negar tu lógica. Es verdad, los Dragones somos la causa de este ciclo absurdo de matanza y renacimiento. Me disculpo por mis palabras anteriores; no eres como el resto de tu estirpe a través de los siglos. Quieres evitar el dolor, por eso la "Manifestación Espiritual", un arte concebido para matar te rechaza, así como el fuego te aprueba.

El camaleón, escucha estupefacto.

-Si en verdad lo deseas, adelante. Soy un espíritu guerrero, cuya misión y destino es luchar para defender la vida. Mi derrota, compensara un poco nuestros errores. Pero, tomar la vida de un ente superior requiere voluntad, deja las dudas. Si el camino que has escogido es correcto, merecerás el triunfo, si no…

-La muerte es el pago por mis pecados- Espió secunda-, aun así no entiendo…

-Es muy claro- Shadow retoma en control-, Desea que luches como un hombre, porque no eres asesino.

-"Equilibrio con propósito"- murmura.

Por primera vez desde que naciera en el seno de la guerra, el camaleón supo su lugar en la delicada trama de la existencia. Tal vez, es lo que sus ancestros perseguían antes de que el tiempo y las generaciones, olvidaran o deformaran aquel rol de Asesinos.

Y los Dragones comprendían, siempre lo hicieron…

Pero eran espíritus creadores, guardianes. Morir no era opción cuando las consecuencias implicaban el colapso del equilibrio, del mundo. El lugar donde la vida, grande o pequeña era vital, querida por entes tan poderosos.

Sus acciones en la historia, una forma de balance. Por todo el dolor y sacrificio. Dispuestos a morir, incluso en manos de aquellos que protegían, si con ello la vida prevaleciera por encima de todo; renaciendo, porque esa era su naturaleza: La existencia misma.

El pecado del Dragón Negro, era su pecado. Un ciclo absurdo sí, pero necesario.

-Me alegra haberlos conocido- al fin da la cara, mostrando un brillo en sus ojos que jamás tuviera en el pasado-, Sera un honor luchar con mis propias manos y voluntad. Dragón Rojo, espíritu de fuego e ira: ¡Enfréntame!- Espió toma posición de ataque descubriendo un Kunai.

-Que así sea, Espió the Chameleon- refiriéndose por su nombre, el erizo corresponde adquiriendo la pose del estilo Soutseiken, señal de respeto.

Esto ocurre, detrás de la cortina de _Gun Blow._ La columna de fuego permanecía activa, preocupando a los espías:

-Saffron, quédate aquí- Charmy dice-, veré si puedo entrar.

-De acuerdo. Cuídate, por favor- la chica toma sus manos e inclina su frente contra el otro con cariño y de igual modo, el corresponde.

-Lo siento dulzuras-, Otro más desciende, interrumpiendo a la pareja-, pero se quedan. Acabará cuando deba.

-¿Ah sí?- Charmy se abalanzo sobre la intrusa, que evade tomando altura a la vez que arroja un cuchillo. La abeja esquiva en el aire, pero siendo solo una distracción; con gran velocidad de vuelo, aparece a su espalda y conecta un karatazo sobre el cuello, dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Aléjate de el!- Saffron abandona el suelo intentando auxiliar a su compañero. Sonya, sosteniendo a su rival aun por el cuello, se percata y realiza otro vuelo bajo a velocidad.

La chica, incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo busca frenar en seco, lo que la murciélago aprovecha para repetir la maniobra previa. Conecta otro golpe, dejándola noqueada.

Sosteniendo al par en cada costado, Sonya baja y con cuidado, los coloca en tierra.

-Son valientes. Pero muy pequeños para arriesgar sus vidas. Esta no es su pelea, al menos aun no…- murmura dándoles una mirada tierna. Después observa al fuego, cambiando el semblante.

Ignorantes de esto, El Dragón y El cazador sostienen un combate sorprendente.

Usando habilidades físicas. No era como tantas luchas que se libraron a través de las eras. No por gloria, cuestiones absurdas o corruptas, sino para sobrevivir.

Dos voluntades idénticas, orientadas sobre caminos distintos. Uno, espíritu con el poder de la creación o la muerte, el otro, mobiano, con el deseo profundo de que nadie más, tuviera tan dolorosa elección.

Representando el ciclo complejo por el que mundo encuentra equilibrio.

Dando una patada frontal, el camaleón detiene con el antebrazo y contra ataca con patadas giratorias altas y bajas, buscando derribarlo.

Shadow mantiene guardia y da un pequeño salto.

- _¡Cannon Kick!-_ realizando una patada semi circular busca golpear el lado frontal expuesto, pero es detenido por una guardia cruzada para después, romper el intercambio y ser recibido por estoques de cuchillo.

Leyendo con precisión las intenciones de su oponente, mantiene distancia y elude cada corte del Ninja- Cazador.

Encuentra una abertura, usa un upper-cut bajo, siendo bloqueado con una elevación de rodilla y después, gira sobre su eje. Espió consigue enterrar finalmente el Kunai sobre el hombro del erizo, alejándose.

Esta marca, más la pérdida de sangre por el ataque de _"Lunar Lotus"_ empiezan a afectarlo. A pesar de tratarse de un ente espiritual, el envase es un simple mobiano.

-(Esta cansado. Estupendo)- el camaleón intuye, manteniendo la guardia.

Shadow rompe postura, retira el cuchillo. Después, las manos expulsan una pequeña cantidad de fuego y coloca las palmas sobre sus heridas.

Imitando un proceso de cauterización, la sangre deja de fluir, a cambio de cicatrices horribles. Todo ocurre sin que el joven Dragón muestre señales de dolor.

-Eres increíble, o masoquista- Espió comenta con ironía.

-Mi vida entera, es un círculo de dolor. Más o menos, no puede afectarme- responde.

-¿Por eso entraste a este mundo? ¿Por qué no tienes nada que perder?- pregunta curioso.

-El Dragón demanda acción. Y mi propia conciencia alivio… es un acuerdo que beneficia a ambos, supongo.

-Ya veo. Sigamos…

De sus muñequeras, dos nuevos Kunai aparecen en cada mano y se desvanece de su vista.

-(Camuflaje. Era lógico…)

Shadow se concentra. Escuchando claramente los latidos del corazón y algo más.

Ataca con un puñetazo en el lado derecho. El camaleón esquiva, pero de inmediato otro golpe en el tórax con la misma fuerza monstruosa hace que pierda su escondite.

-C-como- cuestiona, recuperando el aliento.

-Te escucho. Además, no puedes ocultar tu temperatura corporal. Nada escapa a la percepción de un Dragón.

-Igual que el erizo plateado...

-¿Erizo plateado?

-Heh... son criaturas asombrosas. No tengo oportunidad y sin embargo... mi sangre hierve. No quiero otra cosa que luchar hasta el fin, sea cual sea.

-Esa es la actitud, cazador- el erizo negro felicita.

-(Me han enseñado mucho. Desearía saber más pero, se acabó)

Espió decide usar su último recurso. Sin más trucos furtivos, corre hacia Shadow, quien lo espera en pose de colisión.

Usando la máxima velocidad, desaparece de su vista. El enemigo lo ubica justo debajo, pero demasiado tarde. Lo toma de la playera y lanza por encima, haciendo un derribo corporal con gran facilidad.

Gira sobre su eje una vez más. Tomando la apariencia de un mini tornado, golpea al erizo en picada; el cual sale disparado de nuevo hacia arriba. Justo antes de caer, el cazador mantiene velocidad de giro y embiste una y otra vez.

Incapaz de reaccionar, Shadow recibe ataques descontrolados y en completa desventaja.

De la nada, una lluvia masiva de armas sale disparada de aquel tornado. El erizo usa el "Rugido de Dragón" a modo de defensa, bloqueando.

Espió deja de girar y salta hacia lo alto. Revela cientos de hilos adheridos al centro o mango de cada arma y estas a su vez, controladas por cada dedo de su mano.

Crea un efecto de levitación. Con un movimiento hacia adelante de sus palmas, da el golpe final:

-¡Tesoro del Rey!- el camaleón exclama.

La embestida letal, ataca al Dragón. No se mueve, a pesar del riesgo.

Por extraño que parezca, cada arma es repelida por un escudo invisible. De nuevo, la técnica "Muralla" aparece. Demostrando que el rango de la misma, cambia gracias al control de energía o **"Chi"** del usuario.

Son devueltas a Espió. Algunas, clavándose en distintas partes de su cuerpo. Cae a tierra, víctima de su propio ataque.

Todo, ha terminado.

Usando el "Rugido" nuevamente, Shadow dispersa la columna de fuego. Sonya, desde su posición suspira aliviada al notar que el erizo sigue vivo, aunque maltrecho.

Después de observarlo unos segundos, da la vuelta con intención de retirarse.

No se espera un último intento...

El camaleón se incorpora usando reservas de fuerza, se dispone a apuñalar al erizo por la espalda. Sin embargo...

Cuando Shadow voltea, alertado de sus intenciones, ve a su oponente interceptado por Sonya. Clavando profundamente su navaja en el corazón, logra detenerlo.

Se arrodilla, con la vista hacia el cielo. Las nubes intermitentes descubren una esplendorosa Luna llena. En la evocación, el rostro del erizo plata dándole una sonrisa amable. Revelando lo que pudo ser, lo que fue a pesar de las circunstancias: Vinculo, una amistad que marchito antes de florecer.

-(La luna es hermosa... ¿cierto?)- su ultimo pensamiento en el mundo. Una pregunta solo entendible para aquellos como el... perdidos en una senda absurda, pero indispensable.

Muere, con el rostro hacia lo alto. La murciélago, sin arrepentimiento alguno; el erizo vuelve a él y sostiene el cadáver antes de desplomarse. Sonya mira con atención como retira el arma del pecho y las demás con solemnidad.

 _Espíritu del fuego Rojo: Juez, implacable, honorable, defensor, el que arrastra ira y defiende la vida. Solitario, tormentoso._

 **0-0-0**

Los acontecimientos siguientes, son complejos de explicar.

Cuando finalmente, Knuckles y Julie-Su, acompañados de un equipo de soldados Murakami llegan a Lake Avenue, presencian la naturaleza del combate que ahí tuvo lugar.

Para el último miembro de "Hormiga León" lamentablemente era una escena familiar. Pero para la joven heredera de las Murakami, la consternación dio paso a la tristeza cuando localizaron a Espió, sangrante y sin señas de vida. Los refuerzos encontraron a Charmy y Saffron aun inconscientes:

 _-Radel-sama_ ¿sus órdenes?- un soldado, solicita al equidna.

-Llévenlos a un lugar seguro. Envíen las coordenadas al helicóptero y notifiquen a Lady Regi-Na. Nosotros custodiaremos al caído.

Dando el sí, se retira junto a los demás.

-No estaba listo. Jamás estuvo listo… debiste evitarlo.

-Fue su elección. Nadie hubiera sido capaz.

-Si claro. Muy conveniente, pero observa lo que provocaste por orgullo.

-¿Acaso me culpas?- Knuckles encara.

-Si. A pesar de tu experiencia, de ser el "Mejor" de nuestra raza, no muestras respeto por nuestros compañeros o la causa. Su pueblo, familia… perdió todo, gracias a ti.

Sin contenerse, El cazador toma su brazo, obligándola a verlo:

-Escucha bien niñata, no sabes nada. ¿Te parezco cruel, desalmado? ¡Somos cazadores Annie! Arrebatar, perder, a eso se reduce nuestra existencia. Ser el único miembro de un clan muerto me enseño que en la vida, solo los que tienen el valor de enfrentar lo desconocido, de dar la cara a pesar del dolor, son los que conocen la verdad. Algo importante, por lo que estuvo dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo. El día que entiendas lo que te digo ¡Tendrás derecho a juzgarme!

Recibiendo una comunicación entrante, Radel suelta a su compañera. Conteniendo la frustración y las lágrimas, voltea hacia el cadáver una vez más.

Debido al caos en las avenidas principales provocado por el incidente, a las autoridades de Station Square les tomo alrededor de hora y media llegar al estacionamiento. Cualquier evidencia de su participación fue eliminada por los cazadores; era vital no llamar la atención del gobierno ya que los clanes, eran responsables de varios crímenes.

En la penumbra de un camino clandestino, ruta de escape muy común. La pareja del erizo y la murciélago permanece callada.

Sonya, conduce con la vista fija en el trayecto. Su copiloto, ve hacia otro lado, usando de nuevo la gabardina, que se tiñe poco a poco de manchas carmesí:

-Shadow- busca iniciar la charla.

Silencio.

-Jimmy, ¿Cómo estás?- trata de nuevo, usando su verdadero nombre.

Nada.

-Lo que paso con ese tipo. Veras yo…

-Hiciste lo que creías mejor- al fin contesta-, Y el también. Te lo agradezco.

Ruborizándose un poco, continúa.

-¿Qué buscaba de ti?

-Respuestas.

-¿Las obtuvo?

-Parece que sí.

-Lo mejor es irnos de la ciudad una temporada. Esta función hizo mucho ruido; incluso "Mad Gear" se mantendrá al margen. ¿Qué tal unas vacaciones?, la costa es perfecta en esta época del año y…

-Iré a Soleanna- el erizo afirma.

-Mmm… buena elección. El festival del Sol es un gran atractivo turístico, ideal para no llamar la atención.

-¿Qué te hace creer que te llevare conmigo?- encara, molesto.

-Extrañaba tu lado abrasivo- dice con burla-, No pido permiso, jamás lo hago.

-Te lo advierto murciélago, comienzas a hartarme.

-Acostúmbrate- De golpe, Sonya frena y estaciona sobre la carretera. Lo abraza sin ningún pudor, "el" puede sentir la suavidad de su piel, cada línea, curva y forma de su cuerpo.

-Acaba conmigo. Estoy aquí, rendida y a tus pies- dice de forma sexy.

-Suéltame- ordena.

-Te pertenezco, James Lewis. Todo vale la pena, tratándose de ti- responde segura.

Recuerdos vuelven. Los momentos, en que su amada Marian hacia cosas parecidas para distraerlo o calmar sus constantes estallidos de furia. Solo ella conocía como domar al Dragón en su ser, con ternura y paciencia. Pensativo, dejo el alegato… debía admitir que el contacto resulta agradable tras una noche difícil.

Era macho, después de todo.

-Necesito un favor- soltó de repente.

-Vaya forma de pedirlo, "campeón"- contesta con picardía.

-Es en serio- carraspea un poco y continua-, quiero que averigües donde se esconde Ray

-¿El réferi? ¿Por qué?

-Una corazonada. Como enlace de "Mad Gear" en las calles, sabrá algunas cosas que me interesan.

-Es importante, para rebajarte a pedir ayuda.

-¿Lo harás?- dice exasperado.

-Está bien- separándose, regresa al asiento del conductor. Toma su celular de la guantera, haciendo una llamada:

-Aquí "Rouge". Hola Jeff... ajam...Si veras, es algo para un amigo muy especial: necesito algunas direcciones... claro, lo de siempre. Tendrás tu transferencia a las 9 de la mañana en punto... bien, el nombre es...- mira de reojo al erizo, dándole un guiño confianzudo-, soy toda oídos...

 **0-0-0**

 **Departamento-"Water Palace"- Soleanna**

Al fin libre del malestar, el plateado deja el sofá y entra al baño. Lava su cara, el chorro de agua parece animarlo un poco, pero las preguntas regresan a torturarlo.

Desde el incidente en "Tropical Resort", él y Amelia habían hecho pacto de no mencionar nada. Justificaron su desaparición con la coartada de la falla del GPS en su vehículo.

Corroborada la historia, todo quedo como un accidente sin consecuencias y el erizo, regreso a la rutina.

Sin embargo, no era una situación que tomar a la ligera. Sucesos extraños se desataban con mayor frecuencia. Sensaciones como melancolía, añoranza, dolor, furia, llegaban e invadían su cuerpo como una enfermedad, descontrolándolo por completo.

El camaleón que los ayudara antes, un pensamiento constante. Su encuentro en ningún sentido una casualidad; parecía algo planeado con antelación maquiavélica y con todo, se negaba a abandonarlo.

Se observa en el espejo, para después echar un vistazo a la ventana. La luna, enorme y brillante. Como envuelto en un hechizo, sale veloz hacia el pent-house para observar al astro más de cerca. Entiende el mensaje que el cuerpo celeste y el viento, traen desde el otro extremo del planeta, abrazándose con fuerza:

-¿Por qué?- susurra-, ¿Qué está mal? Caos… ¿Qué intentas decirme?

El frio no desaparece. Nada reemplaza la perdida de una chispa, de un aliento de vida.

El Dragón, sufre en silencio. La búsqueda, su búsqueda, está por comenzar.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

 **¡Nuevo capitulo a la vista! XD**

 **"BUSQUEDA DEL DRAGON" regresa con mas accion en esta parodia y un guiño especial, para los lectores del pasado proyecto: "TROPICAL RACE"**

 **Asi concluye el camino de dudas de Espio, el cazador. Viendo a traves del ojo de sus enemigos, ha descubierto la verdad mas oculta de su corazon. Libre al fin, de su mente prisionera. Cuyas acciones, definiran de manera importante el curso de los proximos capitulos.**

 **Con el debut oficial de Shadow the Hedgehog y Rouge the Bat en sus papeles de: Jimmy Lewis y Sonya Romanevko, dentro del concepto original de Rage of the Dragons, ademas de nuevos cameos.**

 ***El ataque final del Ninja,"Tesoro del rey" basa su concepcion en los animes: NARUTO y FATE/ZERO. El nombre, homenaje a "Archer" o el Rey Gilgamesh, en el anime mencionado.**

 ***Y como no puede faltar, el soundtrack escogido para esta ocasion: "Sayonara Moon Town" de Scenarioart, ending de BORUTO: NARUTO NEXT GENERATION pueden apreciarlo por su cuenta, invitandolos como siempre a checarlo en mi Fan-page de Facebook.**

 **Aprovechando este espacio. Esta podria ser la ultima actualizacion del año: ¿Interesados en saber la razon? ¿En conocer un poco mas de mi y proyectos en puerta? pues de igual modo, los convido a mi pagina. Donde en el transcurso del siguiente mes, preparo el estreno de una nueva etapa en Nika Ericius. ¡Los espero!**

 **Sin mas que agregar, les deseo una amena lectura.**

 **¡FELIZ MARTES A TODOS!... DISFRUTEN :)**


End file.
